


The Charlie Madelaine Blossom Diaries

by Sweetpeaslilbitch



Category: Riverdale (TV 2017)
Genre: Abuse, Cheryl and toni are the cutest girlfriends who low-key parent everyone else, Cheryl just wants to be loved, F/M, Multi, Other, SweetPea is the cutest bean every, charlie had TERRIBLE coping methods, charlie is my fav, cheryl is honestly such a good big sister, clifford is the biggest asshole, gonna be trash, its not smut but its defiantly happening, jason wa sthe best big brother, low-key abuse, low-key au, nothing graphic cause i cant right that, omg i love them all so much, penelope is a whore, pg smut, probably more stufff that I'm forgetting about, slight alcholism, so be careful, they were all so close, this is all trash, toni is everyones guardian angel, toni is honestly fangs and sweet peas mother
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-21
Updated: 2018-07-19
Packaged: 2019-05-09 17:42:14
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Underage
Chapters: 26
Words: 31,725
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14720684
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sweetpeaslilbitch/pseuds/Sweetpeaslilbitch
Summary: She was different from her siblings her strawberry blonde hair much paler than that of her siblings. An unfortunate reminder of her mother’s unfaithfulness. Just another reason for her father to hate her even more than he did Cheryl or Jason. Cheryl and Jason were fiercely protective of the younger girl. But now with the tragic passing of her brother Cheryl had seemed to forget about the young strawberry blonde, and now with each passing night, the shadows within the walls of Thornhill seemed to swallow the girl whole._________________or.Cheryl has a little sister who is and emotional wreck until she meets a daring serpent boy.





	1. The trio of Redheads

**Author's Note:**

> Hi Im Isabella the author of this trash, i have a tumblr and sometimes i post stuff over there. the username is Sweetpeaslilbitch so enjoy.

“Charlie were leaving hurry up”. Charlie could hear her older brother calling fro her from the front door, as she finished fluffing her hair in her mirror she grabbed her bag and made her way downstairs. She was not going to miss getting a ride from her brother, she refused to be dropped at school via her dad. She wouldn’t sit through 15 minutes of terrifying silence and glares from daddy dearest.

Clifford Blossom was in the kindest way, ashamed of Charlie. Of course, nobody knew the truth about Charlie and that she wasn’t a true blossom but Clifford would never allow it to become public knowledge. It was clear that Charlie was different from her siblings but it was just assumed that she got some of nana roses genes and that cause her lighter hair color and slighter less pale skin tone.

Charlie was one year younger than Cheryl and Jason making her 16. Other than her father’s hostility and the toxic environment that was her home life, Charlie was very much Cheryl’s mini-me in the public eye. Charlie was, of course, the star flyer of the vixens and an honor student, she had done a few performances with the pussycats there was nothing Charlie couldn’t do.

It was made clear that Charlie was off limits to any guys, Jason had made sure of that. he knew Cheryl could hold her own but Charlie was just young and naïve. There had been plenty of situations that Charlie had found her self in that Jason or Cheryl had to explain to her later, the trio of redheads had to raise each other due to the lack of love that their parents displayed.

Charlie ran out the front door and jumped in the back of the cherry red convertible that there older siblings were already sitting in.

“sorry I was fixing my hair” her older siblings both gave a small laugh and Cheryl pulled Charlie forward and fixed the small spot of lipstick that had somehow been messed up in her travels from her bedroom to the car.

“look at you Charlie you’re a mess, gosh” Cheryl shook her head at the young girl as they pulled out of Thornhill’s driveway.

The trio of blossom siblings was an unstoppable force, everyone in Riverdale knew who they were for good or for bad. They were the best of friends and they were almost never seen without another one close by, nothing could pull them apart. That was until Charlie woke up on the morning of the 4thof July faced with the news of her sibling’s recent trip to Sweetwater river. Charlie sat on the boat next to a soaked Cheryl as they searched for there brother.

The news of Jason’s disappearance had rippled through the town before the sun had even set on July 4th. Alice Cooper making sure to print it as the front cover story of the Riverdale Register for days afterward. Once school had started again it was the gossip of Riverdale High, everyone wanted to know every single detail of the event that Charlie was trying to desperately pretend didn’t happen and that it was just a bad dream.

Cheryl was holding together almost too well until Jason’s body was found. Then once the true story had been revealed Charlie was stuck at a crossroads. All Charlie wanted was for he older sister to hold her and tell her that it was going to be okay but she was so mad at the older girl for keeping the real story from her. She was mad at her brother for not even letting her say goodbye like Cheryl had. Her parents were upset but not nearly enough that what they should be, and Cheryl was no longer so genuinely smiley and happy. She just sat in the room or Jason’s and cried until someone knocked they she would plaster on her best fake smile and pretend to be fine.

The only logical explanation Charlie could think of was that the entire world had gone mad. Or that she was just having a really long really bad dream, and she was going to wake up and it is fine but that seemed too good to be true. Charlie longed for the day when everything went back to normal, but with Cheryl practically forgetting she exists and her parents become even more mentally draining she felt as if the dark, grim walls of Thornhill were swallowing her whole, she felt as if she couldn’t breathe. Her entire life she had relied on her siblings for everything now here she was all alone.

“CHARLOTTE” Charlie was shaken out of her thoughts by the banging on her locked bedroom door, of which when she opened revealed her mother with a sour look on her face.

“why on earth was your door locked Charlotte, is there somebody in here” she looked around rapidly.

“No. why on earth would you think that I was just getting changed. That’s all” her mother looked her up and down,

“yes well were having some people over for dinner so please make yourself presentable. Be downstairs and ready in 40 mins” and with that Penelope, blossom left Charlie’s room and made her way across the hall to Cheryl’s.

Charlie had always hated the fact that her parents refused to call her anything other than Charlotte, but after 16 years she had grown used to it. Charlie went into her bathroom and showered, then once she was out she wrapped herself in her robe and walked over to her wardrobe. She pulled out a simple but classic outfit of a simple red dress, white belt, and white heels. Once dressed Charlie dried her hair and started to curl it, she pinned back a small stand from the front then quickly started on her makeup. She was unsure of who was coming for dinner so she wanted to look nice. Once she was finally done she quickly grabbed a white cardigan and made her way downstairs.


	2. Ticking Time Bomb

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> so just letting everyone know this story's timeline is going to be a tiny bit different to the actual story line of Riverdale, for example   
> \- Clifford isn't dead yet,   
> -but the Southsiders have moved to Riverdale high   
> \- Cheryl hasn't burned down thorn hill   
>  there are more things that are slightly different and its only because that just what works better in this story.   
> so yeah i hope thats okay enjoy this trash

The dinner party was too normal for Charlie’s liking. There was just idle chatter and everyone was pretending as if the empty chair next to Cheryl wasn’t there. That it didn’t belong to the boy who’s body had been dragged of Sweetwater river not even two weeks ago. It was fucking madness and Charlie couldn’t stand it any longer, they were part way through dinner when Charlie felt as if she sat and listened to to fake, ignorant chatter of those around her any longer she might be physically sick.

“my apologies, but please excuse me” Charlie stood up, pushed her chair in and exited the dining room as quickly as she could. She ran upstairs as fast as the heels she was wearing would allow her too and she ran straight to her bathroom. Charlie practically threw herself into her toilet bowl where the food that had previously been in her stomach exited. Once she had nothing left Charlie flushed and jus sat on her bathroom floor, tears running down her face and sobs racking through her body. 

It was the first time she had truly cried since everything, sure she had let a few tears slide down her cheek once or twice but this was it. that heartbreaking, gut wrenching ugly cry. She just couldn’t hold it in and after staying in the same position for goodness knows how long she heard a knock on her door. Her first though was Cheryl and the concerned look on her face when she had run out of the dining room but when she opened the door she was welcomed to the angry face of her father. 

“what do you think you were doing pulling such an attention seeking, pathetic stunt like that in front of my business partners, Charlotte” he spat each word coated with venom he started walking closer and closer towards Charlie and when she tried to move Clifford forcefully grabbed her wrist, digging in his nails and twisting her wrist backwards. The girl was frozen in fear and pain, this harsh treatment was nothing new but after the night she was having this didn’t help her situation. 

“ANSWER ME WHEN I ASK YOU QUESTIONS CHARLOTTE” Clifford screamed directly into Charlotte’s face. She replied with a simple “yes father, I’m sorry” that was barely audible and he said something under his breath before grabbing her face roughly and telling her that it better not happens again. He dropped his grip on the girl and then left the room. The door opens and reveling Cheryl who had watched the whole scene, Charlie gave her sister a scared look then closed her door. Sliding down the back and pulling her legs in closely. 

The next morning Charlie woke to see the bruises along her jawbone, she sighed and began to cover them up before anyone could see them. Her mother would pretend to be oblivious to what her father had done and punish her as if she though they were hickeys, it had happened once and it could surely happen again. Cheryl shot her a quick   
‘are you okay’ and Charlie took in a sharp breath,  
“of course, why wouldn’t I be” she shot her sister the most genuine smile ever but it felt unnatural. Charlie felt as if she was talking to a stranger, giving them the most generic answer so that the fake conversation would end quickly. 

Charlie though about ow that how every conversation went down lately if it wasn’t her father screaming at her it was just your typical cookie-cutter ‘hey how are you today’ conversation. She hated it. Charlie just wanted to let out every single inner though and emotion. She wanted to cry whilst someone held her and told her how everything was going to get better, but she was Charlotte Madelaine Blossom and she knew better than to want the impossible. 

She arrived at school exiting the twins Cheryl’s car, after a 20 minute drive of silence to school. She knew the Cheryl was holding her tongue but Charlie was a bit undecided about how she felt towards Cheryl. She wasn’t mad anymore, but she was more just disappointed that her siblings didn’t trust her enough and jealous that Cheryl got to say goodbye, Charlie would give the world to see her brother just one more time. 

School was no longer the highlight of Charlie’s day, it now happened to be the second most draining task that she had to complete each day. Dealing with her parents being the first. She would arrive and smile, meeting up with her so called ‘friends’ but they would never do more than follow her around, she would make idle conversation with anyone who tried to talk to her, and she would pretend as if she was perfectly fine. Charlie knew the truth. Charlie knew that she was a ticking time bomb and if she kept bottling up all these emotions she was bound to explode any moment. But as hard as she tried, she just couldn’t seem to find anyone including her self who cared. 

School finished and she made her way to vixen practice, scoffing at the fact that her sister had become soft enough to let Betty Cooper and Veronica Lodge on the team. She got changed and made her way to the gym where she started stretching whilst chatting to some of the other girls about the upcoming pep rally. By the way that practice was running, Charlie gathered that Cheryl had obviously had a terrible day. She was screaming at everyone, Charlie included which shocked not only her but everyone. Cheryl never screamed at Charlie. Like ever. 

After three hours of one of the most vicious vixen practices ever experienced Cheryl finally dismissed the team, but not before she called Charlie to stay back.  
“I, uh I’m sorry I yelled at you today. I regretted it the second I saw your face, I should have known better” The taller redhead girl apologized, Charlie had a sweet smile and replied with a simple “its fine” then the younger girl turned and started to walk towards the change rooms but not before she felt a hand grab her wrist and pull her back and she looked into her older sisters eyes.   
“you promise that your okay after last night”   
Charlie felt the tears that threaten to spill and didn’t trust her voice and she just nodded, laving the gym as fast as she could. 

Charlie told Cheryl that she didn’t need a ride home, as she wanted to walk and clear her mind, so as she dressed in a dress and coat she regretted her decision as she firstly walked to Pop’s so she could get a milkshake. The young girl was warmed by the not only the heater but by the familiar environment of Pop’s. Charlie hadn’t been back since Jason too scared of the memories that would flood her mind but the walk from school to Pop’s was just second nature to her. She walked in and saw multiple people from school some turning to look at her others just continuing their conversations. 

She sat down in a booth and waited for the waitress to take her order, just a vanilla milkshake and fries. Her order arrived quickly and she slowly sipped on her milkshake while absentmindedly scrolling through her phone. She wasn’t sure how long she had been sitting there but when Charlie looked up and saw that it was dark outside she let out a quiet ‘shit’ then paid her bill and started the walk to the living nightmare that was her house.


	3. the bleach-smelling hospital room

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi its me again and I'm being very consistent with these updates so whoo hoo go me.  
> so I'm currently only 3 chapters ahead in what I've written so far but i do have a loose plot line figured out but i was wondering if anyone had any ideas for where this story could go leave them in the comments. anyway this is trash. 
> 
> Oh and it does say in the book discription that its a SweetPeaxOC and i promise he shows up soon like within the next 2 chapters 
> 
> xoxo

As Charlie walked in she could see from outside her parents and her sister having a heated conversation at the dining table and she almost turned back around and left but she continued on and tried to walking into her house as quietly as she possibly could, she was just about to start walking upstairs as she heard “Charlotte get in here now” she gulped as she heard the stern voice of her father. 

Charlie made her way to the dining room quicker than normal in hopes of not making her parents even madder, but it was no use. Once her parents were mad there was no calming them down. It didn’t take long for her father to be yelling at her about anything he could think of and once it was over her parents dismissed both Charlotte and Cheryl and they walked upstairs in silence together. 

“hey Char are you okay after that, you know that nothing they say is true” Charlie just nodded and said a polite thankyou as she hid away into her room. After changing out of her clothes from that day and washing her face Charlie knew the one thing she could do that would make her feel better. She threw on some pants and grabbed the vixens hoodie on her bed then after throwing on some old converse she locked her door and silently crawled out of her second-story window then she climbed down the wooden paneling covered in vines that crawled up the walls of Thornhill. 

It took less than half an hour to reach the exact spot that her sister had been found soaking wet on the fourth of July. Charlotte sat there in silence for almost and hour until the memories of her older siblings and herself and there summer time escapades at Sweetwater river all the way to that horrible day last summer came flooding back into her mind. The warm salty tears fell silently down her perfect porcelain cheeks and after many hours charlotte was starting to slip into unconscious and as he body slowly drooped her arms that had been holding her body up of the rocks she was sitting on gave way. Charlies body came slamming down into the rocks and he head fell with a loud crack. 

Charlotte Madelaine Blossom was found laying unconscious and barely breathing at late afternoon almost a solid 16 hours since she had snuck out of her house. She was found by a small serpent girl by the name of Antoinette Topaz who was taking photos down by Sweetwater river. Toni Topaz immendiantly recognized the girl as a blossom and when she couldn’t wake her up she anonymously called 911 and watched from the woods as the ambulance took the young strawberry blond away to Riverdale general. 

It was a shock when the phone rang at Thornhill, asking for Mr. or Mrs. Blossom and informing them of there youngest daughters current situation. The Blossom pair were unaware that their daughter was even missing much less unconscious on the banks of Sweetwater river, but neither showed much concern. Simply stating that Charlotte was probably being a bit dramatic and the whole stunt was a call for attention. So when they arrived at the hospital and charlotte had not woken up yet they simply huffed and told them to call when she was ready to be released. 

Cheryl sat in the chair next to her sister in the small, yellow walled, bleach smelling hospital room. Cheryl sat trying to think of a possible reason as to why her little sister was at Sweetwater river at the middle of the night. She tried to ignore the worst thoughts that were swarming her head. The older blossom girl was pulled out of her thoughts by a knock on the door. 

Cheryl looked up to see an unfamiliar face, she immendianlty stood up and put on her HBIC persona.  
“and who are you” Cheryl stood, heels high and hand on hip looking thoroughly unimpressed with the Pink hair girl who had just walked into her sisters hospital room.  
“oh I’m Toni. Toni topaz..” Toni tried to continue to talk but was interrupted by Cheryl’s harsh comment about the certain symbol on the back of her jacket. Toni wasn’t about to let this fake rich bitch intimidate her. Even if Toni though she was the most beautiful thing she had ever seen she pushed those thoughts aside and continued trying to explain why she was here.  
“yeah well anyway I was the one who found your sister by the river and I just wanted to check if she was okay. That’s all I swear” Cheryl was taken aback by the niceness but she ignored it,  
“why do you know Charlotte, where you meeting her there”  
“No I’ve never seen or met her before but her hair and outfit screamed blossom plus she was hurt so I did what any decent person would do and I called an ambulance” Cheryl wanted to sincerely thank the girl, if it wasn’t for her Charlie would probably still be lying there but she decided against the nice action and just wished her a quick goodbye where she threw a thanks on the end. 

Charlie woke up not much longer after that, the first thing she saw was her sister asleep on the chair next to her then she realized how incredibly thirsty she was so when she was attempting to get up to find a nurse her leg got caught on a cable and came toppling out of her bed, hitting her head once again. 

This cause many things to happen, Cheryl woke up for starters then a nurse came rushing in to make sure everything was fine and Charlies headache worsened dramatically. The next day the blossom girls were taken home by there parents after it was decided that Charlie probably just had a bad concussion and she was fine to go home now. Charlie was put on bed rest for at least 72 hours and Cheryl was forced to go to school by there parents, because as much as she pleaded they weren’t having it. 

Toni had texted Charlie asking her personally how she felt, and Charlie had thanked the girl several times for saving her. The pair of girls had become quite close and they were starting to become really good friends, and they had already planned a sleepover for when the doctors said Charlie was approved to go back to school which had now been confirmed to be Wednesday. 

Charlie returned to school and the entire incident had acquired less attention than she thought she would get, but Cheryl told her that her parents hadn’t told everyone and they were quite literally pretending that the entire event hadn’t even happened. Charlotte could hardly contain her emotion s when those words left her sisters mouths. She had nearly died and not only did no one know (this was they only good part) but her parents were acting as if the entire situation didn’t even happen. 

She had known that her parents were monsters after there insensitiveness about Jason and the fact that her entire childhood had been ruled by fear of her parents, seeking their approval in any way possible but this really hurt her. Charlie continued the rest of the day as if nothing had happened and if anyone asked she had come down with a bad case of the flu, but the moment she got home she broke.


	4. Friday Hangovers?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> HI its me again,   
> just a new chapter head over to my tumblr (same username) if you want se some multimedia stuff for the Charlie Madelaine Blossom Diaries over there.   
> enjoy the trash

Charlie was crouched down in a ball next to her bed. She felt frozen and she just couldn’t comprehend what her life had become. Sure it had never always been sunshine and rainbows but now she was spiraling into a darkness and she was unsure what to do. she had never been alone before, she always had Cheryl or Jason but now she felt as if she was the only person on the earth and there was nothing she could do about it. 

flashback-  
A 12-year-old Charlotte sat in her bathroom, tears running down her face. She had bolted home from the school dance because her ‘date’ ,her brother’s friends Reggie Mantle told her that she was too young for him and that her dress was ugly. Charlotte was of course over reacting but her older siblings were right there at her door begging for her to let them in. Jason still had a tiny bit of blood from where he had hit Reggie square in the nose causing it to bleed. Cheryl still had tiny tear stains on her red satin dress from holding her baby sister in the car when her mother was yelling and telling her to stop blubbering like a baby. It took no longer than half an hour for the to older blossoms to convince the Younger girl to open her door ad immediately they pulled her into a big hug then played Charlotte’s favorite movie, Grease.   
end of flashback-

Charlotte thought back to the memory and smiled, but then as soon as she realized the reality of her situation she just cried even more. She wanted to forget every moment of today as she only could think of one way how. She quietly snuck down to one of the many liquor cabinets in her house and grabbed the first bottle she could, she then went straight back up to her room, locking the doors upon entry. She ripped the cap off the bottle of probably expensive vodka and took as big of a sip as she could without feeling like her throat was completely on fire. As she swallowed she coughed but after a few more she started to like the burn of the liquid as it slid down her throat. Soon enough the entire room was spinning and charlotte flopped down onto her bed and finished the bottle. 

Charlotte woke up the next day to a pounding on her door that matched the pounding in her ears. Sluggishly she rose up and shuffled over to her locked door where her elder sister stood, arms crossed and an annoyed look on her face.   
“what took you so long, why aren’t you dressed hurry up Charlotte we have to leave in 20 mins” she announced way to loud for Charlie’s liking, then Cheryl stomped downstairs. Charlotte managed to do a decent looking messy bun in her hair, then got dressed in a simple red sweater and some jeans, she threw her converse on and did the best makeup she could, but before she was able to leave her room she ran to the bathroom and threw up most of last nights’ events. She looked terrible. The bags under her eyes were prominent, her hair and outfit were simply not blossom worthy and she felt nauseated and her head was pounding. Even after downing some pain killers and the biggest mug of coffee she could find. 

Cheryl gave her a weird look but Charlie shrugged it off, simply stating “I think I’m coming down with the flu” and Cheryl ‘believed’ her. They made it to school and charlotte still felt like utter crap. The 16-year-old and never had more than one alcoholic drink in her life and she never wanted to touch one again. She fell asleep during first period and was only woken up by the blaring shriek of the bell, signaling that she needed to go to her next class. 

As Charlie opened her locker she saw Toni walk over and lean against the lockers next to hers   
“hey Charlotte, how are you... oh my god you look like crap why are you hungover at school” Charlies breath hitched,   
“I uh I’m not hungover I’m coming down with the flu” Toni gave her a knowing look   
“okay yeah sure whatever you say and I’m the queen of England. But seriously what’s up why on earth did you drink so much on a thursday night”   
“its honestly nothing to worry about Toni I just had few friends over last night and things got out of hand” Charlotte hated it, the one time when she wished someone really didn’t care and they did. The world worked in funny ways. She didn’t even care what she said now she just wanted Toni off her back. And before Toni could object the next bell rang and Charlie excused herself as quickly as she could, hiding in her next class. 

Of course Toni would read right through her. Toni was the type of person who could see past everybody’s superficial fake layers that everyone painted on each day. Heck if she could become somewhat civil with Cheryl of all people she could do anything. The lunch bell rang and charlotte walked over to her usual table where her sister had already sat both of the girl’s lunches sitting on the table. The sisters were sitting slowly eating lunch and having idle conversation when Toni slid down on the opposite side of the table. 

“okay so I’m having a little party tonight and I want you guys to come” Toni smiled as she looked over at the two blossom girls, Cheryl was the first to replied with   
“who. Where and when” Charlie saw the smirk on Cheryl face as she spoke to Toni, she saw the playfulness in her eyes. Charlotte realized what her sister was doing, and she smiled. Charlie loved that her sister wasn’t pushing down her feelings like she normally would. Cheryl and Toni must have been closer than charlotte thought. 

“what do you think Charlie” Toni looked over to charlotte   
“huh. Oh sorry”  
“did you wanna come to the party”   
“oh yeah of course I’ll be there” a smile danced on Charlies lips. This is exactly what she needed. A distraction. Free booze, hot guys and good music will be a great end to the terrible week she’s had. 

School finished and Cheryl had canceled vixens practice for today, her and Charlie drove home chatting bout outfits, hair and makeup. Both the girls were buzzing with excitement over this party. It was set to be a night Charlie would never forget.


	5. This one has some not-subtle-stop-making-out coughs

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> once again this is trash  
> but hey sweet pea is finally in this one. its hard to summarise without spoiling cause I've written 3 chapters ahead but i think this is where the story starts to get good lmao  
> xo  
> Isabella

The girls checked the address that Toni had texted them, and they had arrived at there destination. The Whyte Wyrm. Charlie and Cheryl got out of there car both of them checking their makeup before leaving the car. Charlie had only ever been to parties that her sister or brother had thrown so to say she was excited was an understatement. Charlie had raided Cheryl’s wardrobe and was dressed in a small tight red velvet dress and thigh high boots. 

They walked in and found Toni immediately, the serpent girl commented on how ‘hot’ the girls looked, Charlie agreed she loved this outfit and she was defiantly keeping it. they girls got a drink and were chatting to Toni, Charlie saw the ‘core 4’ of Riverdale high sitting over on the other side of they dance floor, she noticed betty cooper’s kind smile and Charlie returned it. it didn’t take long for Charlie to catch the eye of a certain raven haired serpent, sweet Pea watched as the two redhead girls laughed and chatted to Toni. It made him wonder how they knew each other, but he was more focusing on the second Toni walked away from them to get more drinks. 

Toni stood at the bar ordering another round of drinks for the three girls when Sweet Pea slid beside her,  
“Who ya talking to over there Tiny”  
“Cheryl and Charlie Blossom. Why?”  
“wait as in the blossoms, like” sweet peas eyes diverted to the floor, the basement. Everyone in the serpents now knew about Jason and his time in the Whyte wyrm basement it was kind of an unspeakable topic. Toni knew what Sweet Pea was getting at and she nodded.  
“come one and meet them. I assure you there not that bad” sweet pea just shrugged and followed the girl over to the table. 

“now girls this is one of my best friends Sweet Pea, sweet pea this is Cheryl and Charlie” Toni pointed to each of the girls and she said their names and when she pointed to Charlie, Sweet pea winked as he shamelessly checked Charlie out. Charlie blushed and turned her head as she smiled, the girls continued their conversation, sweet pea adding in a comment here and there. A few drinks later and they were all pretty tipsy, Charlie was bored and dragged Cheryl and Toni to where there were teens dancing all over each other and the girls complied. Laughing and singing along to the music they were all having the time of their lives.

“I’m juts gonna head to the bathroom okay” Charlie tried to tell her sister where she was going but the two older girls were so wrapped up in each other they didn’t even notice Charlie absence. Charlie walked down the dodgy looking hallway as she looked for a sign for the bathroom she felt a hand on her wrist, she shrieked and turned to look at who had grabbed her, and she was met with the face of a grinning sweet pea.  
“oh Sweet pea, you startled me, what are you doing?” as she spoke Charlie found herself with her back against the wall of the hallway and sweet pea directly in front of her.  
“Well princess I’m doing what I’ve wanted to do since the second you stepped in here” and with that Sweet pea leaned into Charlie’s lips and Charlies leaned into his. Not stopping until they needed to breath Sweet pea’s eyes raked down Charlies body and Charlie bit her lip staring up into Sweet peas eyes before there lips reattached. Both of the teens hands raked along the others body, desperate for touch. 

By now Charlie was fully leaned back against the walls of the Whyte Wyrm with Sweet Pea almost covering her entire body with his. And the two teens were so warped in a world of there own they didn’t hear Toni’s not-subtle-stop-making-out coughs at first so she went and tapped on sweet pea’s shoulder and the two immedanantly pulled apart. Charlie looked like a deer in the headlights, her lips engorged and breath heavy, Sweet pea wore a small smirk on his flushed face he stood with his arm still laying on Charlie waist and she smiled at the warmth of his touch. 

“well Charlie glad to see you found the bathroom, you better be glad it was Cheryl’s turn to buy a round, go fix yourself I’ll tell her your fixing your makeup” Charlie complied and followed Toni’s direction to the bathroom but not before turning to see Toni walking away lecturing sweet pea who in turn was looking straight back at Charlie with that goddamn life-brightening smile that made Charlies knees weak.

The rest of the night was spent trying to pay attention to her sister but in fact was spent getting distracted by Sweet Peas not-so-subtle looks of lust and admiration from across the room. The event from earlier has Charlie all riled up, she had never felt like this. She had never wanted somebody so badly in any way possible. at this point in time she didn’t care if Sweet pea just spoke a single word to her or if he fucked her senseless against the bar, she craved his attention and as much as Charlie told her self she was being stupid. She couldn’t find it in herself to care. 

Charlie was in almost every way a virgin. The furthest she had gone was a heated make out session before either chickening out or getting interrupted. The sixteen-year-old had never even had a boyfriend, even after watching both her older siblings in countless relationships they both forbid her from even thinking about dating. Jason had once stated  
“guys want nothing more than to get in your pants Charlie, trust me I know, especially the jocks. I’m telling you right now stay away from all of them”  
“JJ are you insinuating that you want nothing more than to get into a girls’ pants. Hmmm”  
“that’s irrelevant Charlie” the two had bickered for hours and finally agreeing on a truce. 

The bar grew quieter and Cheryl decided it was time to go home, Charlie had stopped drinking hours ago and she decided that she was fine to drive so as the Toni walked the girls out Cheryl remembered her purse and her and Toni ran back inside to grab it. The second that Toi and Cheryl disappeared inside the bar Sweet pea ascended from the shadows, cigarette in his hand taking a drag every now and then. 

“so Princess, how about we continue what we started another time. How about next Friday” Charlie acted as if she had to think about her answer for a moment or two then finally replied with “pick me up at 6pm sharp. Don’t be late” and handed Sweet Pea a small piece of paper with her number on it. it was then that Toni and Cheryl walked back out Hand in hand and a beaming smile on both there faces. Charlie wished Sweet Pea goodbye and said a simple text me as he walked off towards the motorbikes.


	6. the one where toni is a great detective

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> wow I'm on an uploading roll, I'm ahead of myself i wrote 3 chapters yesterday so yeah go me.   
> anyway as usual this is trash so enjoy.

Over the next week Sweet pea and Charlie texted each other non stop. There wasn’t a moment in the day when the two didn’t chat. They spoke about everything and anything and by Wednesday they both had missed each others physical presence and due to the fact that Charlie was terrified of her sister finding out, so they decided to go somewhere ‘inconspicuous’ it was only first break at school when Charlie and Sweet pea met at the back of school. Charlie got on the back of sweet peas motorcycle, no questioned asked. 

Sweet pea drove the longest way back to his trailer that he could think of, loving the feeling of the blossom girls’ arms around him. They arrived no less than 20 mins later they both got off the bike, Sweet Pea taking Charlies hand and helping her as they do so. Earning him a small giggle from the girl as her legs wobbled after finally getting off the bike and touching the ground. 

“could you tell I’ve never been on a bike before” Charlie lightheartedly joked as the pair walked over to the front door of the trailer,   
“nah, you were fine. I totally didn’t feel like I was suffocating from you holding on so tight” Charlie jokingly push on sweet peas arm.   
“as if you liar” the pair laughed and teasingly argued over the ride as they both dropped there bags at the door sat on the couch. 

They sat down and it went silent all of a sudden as sweet pea sighed back into the couch and Charlie sat there very stiff and legs politely crossed unsure of what to say next. The room filled with awkward silence but Charlie took the opportunity to look around and take in her surrounding. She loved the photos hanging on the walls mainly of Toni, Fangs and Sweet pea but some more recent ones included Jughead as well. She smiled at the homely feel, it was unusual her house was so unwelcoming and the only photos were a family portrait form when Charlie was about 12 and the ones she and Cheryl had up in their rooms. 

Only a minute or two later sweet pea stood up and offered Charlie a drink as he walked to the kitchen and Charlie accepted. He sat back down passing the girl her glass of water and Sweet Pea suggested a movie. It took the pair a solid 25 minutes to decide on a movie or well sweet pea finally caved and agreed to watch Charlie’s favorite movie, Grease. She lent into Sweet Pea as the movie started and the pair spent the entire time saying who of there friends would be which character and sweet pea spent the entire arguing that he was not Danny and much as he loved the idea that Charlie was his Sandy. 

The movie finished and Charlie phone rang, it was Cheryl.   
“hey Cher what ya doing”   
“where on earth are you Charlie you haven’t been to a class since 3rd period”   
“oh I um I went home I wasn’t feeling well sorry I thought I messaged you”   
“oh okay well I guess your excused from practice today, I just wanted to see you and let you know I’m going out after practice and wont be home until late so are you okay”   
“yeah of course Cher ill be fine, finally going a date with you-know-who are you”  
“irrelevant Charlie, ill see you when I get home, kisses”  
“Kisses”   
with that she hung up. Sweet pea was smiling at her with a shit eating grin,   
“you just lied to your sister, you should stop hanging round me”   
“oh as If I hadn’t done that before, besides what would you do without me constantly entertaining you, you’re always complaining that your bored” the grin that Charlie wore was infectious and Sweet Pea couldn’t help but to smile back,   
“very true I guess I can never get rid of you now” the pair grew closer and closer as they spoke soon enough their lips almost touch,   
“as if you were going to get rid of me anyway” Charlie whispered as she felt the warmth of Sweet peas breath touch her face. They both leaned in and their lips connected feeling as if they fit together absolutely perfectly. Charlie felt as if she had trails of fire from sweet peas lingering touches along her sides and back, he lifted her over and she straddled his lap. 

Their make out session was getting quite heated as they were in the midst of pulling off Charlies sweater and unbuttoning sweet peas flannel but they were pulled back to reality by a harsh knock at the door of the trailer. The quickly jumped apart and not knowing who it was sweet pea told Charlie to go and wait in his room down the hall which she did. She shut the door and sweet pea tried to fix himself up, as he was visibly flustered and half undressed. Sweet Pea opened the door to an anxious and flustered Toni who immendantaly started rambling about her big date tonight and how she didn’t know what to wear or what to do. Her words tuned to mumbles as she looked around. 

She saw the pair of small white converse that definably weren’t Sweet peas, as well as the maroon sweeter next to the couch, finally she saw the small white backpack and it was confirmed,   
“Jesus Christ Sweet Pea why is Charlie here”   
he gulped “what are you talking about Toni, no one is here but me and you” she scoffed and pointed to the three dead giveaways, she then proceeded to walk down the small hallway to sweet peas room and opened the door to red-faced Charlie who was standing in no shoes, skirt and her tank top that was under her sweater. Toni made a mocking voice and imitated sweet pea’s “no one is here” she rolled her eyes at the two guilty faced teens. 

Charlie stood there with her hands behind her back and sweet pes too at the end of the hallway leaning against the door frame one hand pushing his hair back, a guilty look adoring his face as well. Charlie went ot explain herself but Toni shushed her before she could,   
“look I don’t care what you to are doing okay but you” she pointed to Charlie “are calling you sister and telling her where you really are and you” she pointed to sweet pea “are not meant to skip school ugh, I feel like a goddamn mother” 

“okay I promise ill tell Cheryl the Truth when she gets home form your date tonight”  
“okay good... what what how did you know about that” Toni looked panicked again  
“I didn’t but I had my suspicions” both of the girls smiled and Toni started asking Charlie any question she could to prep herself for tonight, she wanted to know what Cheryl like in girls and what she should wear, what she should talk about anything to make sure the girl Toni so deeply cared about had the best night ever. Charlie laughed at all the questions Toni was asking and how nervous she was. Charlie just told her that she had nothing to worry about she knew how much Cheryl liked the serpent girl and she was positive that an outfit nor a weird question was going to change her sister’s feelings for the girl. 

Soon enough Toni left to go get Cheryl so Sweet Pea and Charlie were all alone again,   
“wanna continue what we were doing when we were so rudely interrupted before”   
“oh absolutely”


	7. Charlie is constantly a nervous wreck

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ooof she uploads again. once again my typical message this is trash and yeah hope you enjoy the .2 seconds of joy in charlie's life.

It got late and charlotte knew she had to go home, and talk to Cheryl. She wasn’t scared or ashamed she was just worried. For started she had never even had a ‘boyfriend’ before and its not like her and Sweet Pea were official but she knew where it was heading, Charlie had no idea how Cheryl was going to react to her having a boyfriend, who was a Southside Serpent, and who she had made out with in the back of a biker bar. A million different possible reactions were running through Charlottes had as she rode on the back of sweet pea’s motorbike. Soon enough Sweet Pea pulled up just outside Thornhill’s gates, and Charlie climbed off the bike, she laughed as she attempted to get the helmet off but struggled so sweet pea had to take it off her. As he lifted the helmet off, their lips met and Charlottes knees felt weak. They parted and wished each other goodbyes then Charlotte snuck through the gates and down the driveway to the house that was Thornhill. 

The girl walked inside dropping her school bag just past the doorway and initially went to the kitchen to get a drink. After grabbing a glass of water Charlotte walked upstairs and into her room, set sat down on her bed and couldn’t help but smile about today. Sure it was the first time she had skipped school, but she couldn’t think of a better reason to. Today had been just like what she used to dream about when she was ‘older and had a boyfriend’ the memories of today made her feel giddy and she jumped up and went into the bathroom to shower. 

Charlotte used to sing in the shower all the time, but after her father telling her to “stop singing you tone deaf stupid little child” when she was barely 11 she had stopped instantly. She would often hum instead and but today she was too happy to just hum so she quietly sang tune that was so familiar but she just couldn’t remember where it was from. Soon enough Charlie got out of the shower and dressed into some pajamas. She wrapped her robe around he rand walked back downstairs to make some tea. She stood in the kitchen boiling the water and she heard the front door open, then some soft voices and finally the door closed. 

Charlotte stopped Cheryl as she walked upstairs,  
“so how was your date with Toni”   
Cheryl turned, the biggest happiest smile Charlie had seen on her sister in years.   
“it was sensational”   
“so are you guys like a thing now... or”   
“I don’t know but I don’t care either”   
“okay well I’m glad you had a great time, and I hope she treats you like the goddess you are. You deserve it Cheryl”   
“thank you Charlie, I’m sure she will. How are you feeling”   
“oh yeah about that” the girls had walked upstairs and were now standing between their rooms, Charlie motioned for Cheryl to come into her room she the older girl followed. They both sat down on Charlie bed, facing towards each other. 

“okay so you have to promise you wont get mad or angry, okay?” Charlie looked like a puppy who had done something wrong, she sat her shoulders hunched and head down slightly.   
“okay I promise but Charlie can you just tell me, I’m getting worried”   
“uh yeah okay so today when you called and I said I was sick, I lied” Cheryl nodded her head an her efforts to get Charlie t continue speaking. Charlie took a deep breath   
“iskippedschooltogohangoutwithsweetpeaandthentonicaughtuskissingforasecondtimepleasedontbemad”   
“oh Charlie” Cheryl let out a small giggle “you really thought I was going to be mad about you and sweet pea?”  
‘well yeah I’ve never really spoken about like boys and stuff and I though you might think he was bad cause he is a serpent”   
“Charlie you do realize I just go home from a date, with a serpent” Charlie covered her face in embarrassment,   
“oh yeah I forgot about that”  
“Charlotte Madelaine blossom, please don’t ever think you need to hide a single thing from me okay. Were all we have left we have to look after each other. I’m not going to be mad about you kissing boy okay? your old enough to made you own decisions and I’ll be there supporting you though all of them” Cheryl pulled her sister into a hug and they both stayed there for a few moments.

Charlie smiled she hadn’t felt this content and happy since before Jason, but in the deepest pit of her stomach there was still this heavy, sickening feeling. She didn’t know how to explain it, it felt like she had swallowed stones and now they were dragging her down. She ignored it and tried to bask in the happiness of today. After questioning Cheryl on her date with toni, to which the older redhead couldn’t stop smiling and gushing over,   
“she just so sensational I cant help but smile when I think of her Charlie”   
“its what you deserve Cheryl, you’ve been through too much you deserve happiness”   
“so do you charlotte”   
Charlotte nodded and then Cheryl decide that she was tired buy Charlie was sure she was going to go off and talk to Toni, not that she minded because Charlie wanted to do the same. The second Cheryl left her room Charlie lunged for her phone, 

Charlie 10:47pm  
So I told Cheryl 

Sweet Pea 10:49 pm  
Was she mad? 

Charlie 10:50 pm  
Not at all. She kinda laughed at me being so nervous about telling her

Sweet Pea 10:51pm  
Perfect. 

Sweet pea 10:51pm  
Now you have no excuse but to say yes when I ask you on a date 

Charlie 10:53 pm  
Is that right? 

Sweet Pea 10:54pm  
Yep how does this Friday sound

Charlie 10:54pm  
Perfect 

Sweet Pea 10:55pm  
Goodnight Charlie 

Charlie 10:56pm  
Goodnight Sweet Pea 

Charlie laid back into her bed, the biggest smile crosses her face. She remembers making plans for this Friday with Sweet Pea at Toni’s party but she figured he must have forgotten or he was just asking again. Life seemed so perfect. Too perfect.


	8. Calm before the storm

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> hey,   
> just a little fyi this chapter is pretty angsty so yeah thats all i guess but its going to get very angsty in the next few chapters o look forward to that lmao  
> bye enjoy the trashhhhh

For the next week charlottes life was like a dream. Sweet Pea had asked her out after there date, which was a dream in itself. Toni joined the vixens which just made practice that much more fun (except for having to witness Cheryl and Toni eyes raking up and down each others bodies every 2 seconds) although it was nice to see Cheryl so disgustingly happy. And Charlotte and sweet Pea had established a small routine, every morning charlotte would meet sweet pea at the end of Thornhill’s driveway where he would pick her up on his bike and they would go to school. After school they would go to the Whyte wyrm or Sweet Pea’s trailer and attempt homework but they almost always manage to either fall asleep or make out. 

Charlotte had almost forgotten about they reality of her life, she had been out of her house so often her parents barely had time to make condescending comments and rude remarks about her, her days feeling so much lighter without the overhanging cloud that was Clifford and Penelope Blossom overhead. 

Charlotte woke up and checked her phone to see a text from Sweet pea 

Sweet Pea 7:49am  
Good morning baby, I can’t pick you up today I’m going to be at school late. See you 5th period. 

Charlotte read the message with a sad smile on her face, she was glad sweet pea texted her but she was worried, why would he give her no explanation as to why he was coming later. She was sure it was just serpent business but charlottes overactive mind started to pump out a billion reasons as to why he wasn’t going to be at school. 

Charlotte got ready for school like normal, and because she didn’t need to sneak out before breakfast like she had been typically doing she had a little extra time on her hands. She decided to curl her hair instead of leaving it regular super sleek straight style. She also more time for her makeup so she added a little extra than she normally would, not forgetting the signature blossom red lips. 

Charlotte walked downstairs to the dining room where her parents were already eating breakfast, her father reading the paper and her mother talking to nana rose quietly. As soon as her father saw her he placed his paper down on the table and looked the girl up and down,   
“oh how nice of you to grace us with your presents Charlotte” charlotte sent a sickly sweet smile on to her face,   
“Sorry about that mommy and daddy, I’ve been so busy with school and extra curricula’s these last few weeks” Penelope scoffed and rolled her eyes,   
“Charlotte if you think for even a moment that we don’t know about your infatuation with the snake you must be stupider than we thought” Penelope placed her tea down and turned to face the girl who was almost visibly shaking. ‘This was it’ she thought ‘their going to ground me for life. There going to kill me’ Penelope smirked at the sight of the youngest blossom who was so evidently scared. 

“this ridiculous behavior that you and your sister have been displaying of late is unacceptable, you will cut all ties with that criminal do you understand” Charlotte gulped and took the smallest of steps away from this monster that she had to call a mother   
“and you better tell Cheryl that if this disgusting, deviant behavior of hers doesn’t stop I will stop it”   
Charlotte simply turned away and grabbed her bag, cursing to her self when she saw Cheryl’s car keys had disappeared from there usual spot, figuring that her sister had snuck out while she was having such a loving conversation with there parents. Her plans for a ride went straight down the drain. Now she was already halfway up the driveway and already regretting her decision to were heeled boots and a skirt, she felt the wind on her legs and she was instantly covered in goosebumps. The walk to school was only about 40 minutes on a good day and unfortunately charlotte had time, so as she walked to school what seemed to be the question of the day popped into her head. Why on earth was sweet pea doing that kept him from school for 4 entire periods? 

She wondered if Toni knew, and she made a mental note to ask her when she finally got to school. After walking for about 25 minutes she heard a motorbike from behind and turned, in hopes of seeing Sweet Pea but it wasn’t his bike, just a random on a bike who drove directly past her. She sighed and continued, she heard the unforgettable shrill of her phone ringing and checked to see it was Cheryl. She answered and Cheryl immendantly asked where she was, because Charlie had been getting to school before her of late. After a quick explanation of todays events Charlie was only about 10 minuets away from school so Cheryl said her goodbyes and went off to find Toni, who had just texted her that she was at school. 

Soon enough Charlie arrived, she could see Toni and Cheryl in the parking lot next to Cheryl’s car as well as a few of the other serpents. She smiled until she remembered the conversation at breakfast this morning. Snake. Criminals. Disgusting. Deviant. Unacceptable. The tasteful words her mother had used to describe hers and Cheryl’s love lives. It broke her heart but she didn’t want to admit just how terrified of her parents she was, she never wanted to bring harm to Sweet pea or Toni but she also didn’t want to ruin what she had just found, and she was sure Cheryl would feel the same way. 

Of course her mother would find a way to rip apart the happiness in her life after months of drowning in sadness, or did she bring this all on herself. Who was she kidding she knew that she had brought all this sadness on herself, she was the product of her mother’s unfaithfulness, she knew that she would never truly belong to her family and that’s why Jason didn’t want to say goodbye heck he was probably glad to be freed from her annoying antics. Cheryl probably hated having to constantly look out for her and always be nice just because they were related. Even Sweet Pea was probably just dating her for laughs, she was probably just a bet to see if he could get in the blossom girls pants. She hated to think the worst of even the boy who had never even said a bad word against the girl in her presents but charlotte had a knack for seeing the worst in people. Charlotte had learned to expect the worst in people to avoid disappointment, she had been doing for so long it was hardwired into her brain. 

But this was still the calm before the storm, when it came to her parents.


	9. the over-controlling bitch who needed to know everything

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> okay so this get VERY angsty so beware. this is also trash so prepare yourself lmao. i just finished writing chapter 12 (i like to be ahead a few chapters) and holy there so much happening. let me know your predictions. other than that, enjoy

Charlotte was sitting in her first period class, thoughts rushing through head giving her no chance to stop them, until she was called on by Mr. Holloway of course. Of course he would all her out and she had to think of some excuse as to why she didn’t know the answer to the simple Biology question. 

The day passed by quickly each class feeling as if it went on for days then finally lunch period came around, which just so conveniently was directly before 5th period. Charlotte spent the entire lunch break sitting on there regular table which now held not only Cheryl and herself but Toni, fangs and usually Sweet Pea with the occasional visit from the Scooby gang.

As the lunch break came to and end Charlotte slumped onto the table with a sigh, she felt a hand caress her back.   
“don’t worry charlotte he will be fine okay, I promise” she looked up to see Toni who was sitting directly next to Cheryl there hands intertwined in Cheryl’s lap and Cheryl’s other hand softly running along Charlie spine.   
“yeah I know but still the message was so vague I cant help but worry” Toni looked up and did the rest of them and Charlotte heard fangs announce “well worry no more the man of the hour has arrived, face still slightly intact” Charlotte sat up and turned so fast she could have swore she got whiplash, here eyes running her eye over her boyfriends perfect body checking for injuries but all she could see were a couple scratches and what looked like the beginning of a black eye. 

She smiled at sweet pea and she smiled back sitting down sideways on the bench and Charlotte moving to sit in-between his legs and sinking back into his arms. She was embraced by his warmth immendantly she turned around and their lips met in an innocent kiss. When their lips disconnected she looked up (his stupid tallness making her feel as big as a toddler) and she whispered a soft “are you okay” he just nodded in response but she still felt now more than ever as if he wasn’t telling her something. She sat there in his arms just listening as he got into a heated conversation about some stupid football game from the night before. 

From the second Sweet Pea got to school the day seemed to go 4x faster and very soon after the final bell had gone for the day and Charlotte was grabbing her textbooks from her locker when sweet pea walked over and leaned against the locker next to hers. 

“I’m so sorry about this morning princess, I promise I can pick you up tomorrow”  
“its fine Pea, but just be honest are you going to tell me the reason you weren’t here this morning” he turned away and sweet peas face went as hard as stone.   
“Probably not Charlie. Please stop asking okay if you needed to know I would tell you” his voice grew unintentionally angry as he spoke,   
“why though Pea. Why do you have to keep all these secrets why can’t you just tell me, can you not trust me or something”   
“no Charlie, ugh goddamn it” his fist connected with the locker next to Charlie and every single head in the hallway was turned to look at them  
“its not that simple Charlie okay.” The girl just nodded,   
“okay uh I’m gonna get a ride home with Cheryl today. Ill talk later” she closed her locker and walked out praying to god Cheryl hadn’t left yet.   
“what. No Charlie come back” Sweet pea called out to the girl but she showed no signs of turning back. She was just glad he didn’t see the tear that slid down her cheek as she walked away as fast as she could manage. 

Charlie went straight out to the car park where thankfully Cheryl and Toni were leaning against Cheryl’s car as per normal. She walked up and threw her bag into the back of the convertible, Cheryl questioned her as Charlie hadn’t gotten a ride home with her in weeks.   
“Charlie are you okay what’s wrong”   
“just take me home please Cheryl” Cheryl looked over to Toni who shrugged and they both got in the car, and Cheryl pulled out of the parking lot just as sweet pea stormed out of the door and sped away on his bike most defiantly driving faster than he should. 

The entire drive home the two girls in the front tried anything to get some sort of explanation from charlotte but she just wouldn’t budge. Cheryl could tell that there was something off with her sister all day but just blamed it on sweet pea not being there and she knew that Charlie was worried but even when she got back although she was smiling nothing much had changed. 

The car pulled up at home and charlotte got out and tried to escape to her room but Cheryl and Toni refused to let this slide. Cheryl was ready to kill sweet pea but then again this could have nothing to do with him although she doubted that, boys were almost always the problem she rolled her eyes at the thought. Just before the two older girls reached Charlottes bedroom door that was currently shut, Toni tugged at Cheryl’s arm  
“hey I have a missed call from sweet pea so I’m gonna call him back are you okay with Charlie”   
“of course TT, tell him if he caused this I’m going to hurt him”  
“absolutely bombshell, I’m on it” 

Cheryl walked into Charlie’s room to see her just casually unpacking her school stuff, acting as if she hadn’t just run out of school sobbing 20 minutes ago.   
“you cannot act as if your perfectly fine Charlotte, please tell me what had you so upset”   
“Cheryl trust me it was just a little disagreement I was just being a baby I swear. I’m fine” Cheryl huffed and crossed her arms,   
“for the record I don’t believe you and if you think I’m not going to find out exactly what happened your wrong” charlotte rolled her eyes at her sister’s attitude. Deep down she was glad she cared but at the same time she hated her for caring. She didn’t want Cheryl in here telling her that it was going to be okay. 

It wasn’t going to be okay, she had probably just screwed up the best thing she had in months just because she an over-controlling bitch who needed to know everything. She hated that she couldn’t even get angry at sweet pea for this, because she had done it to herself. She didn’t know what to do, although she had one idea but it could never happen if Cheryl was home. Maybe if she was super quiet. For the second time now she snuck downstairs to her parents liquor cabinet and stole the first full bottle she saw, and back up to her room she went. 

Charlotte put on a random playlist as she twisted the cap of fthe liquor, she sat it down on her bathroom sink and deicide that a bath would make her feel better. Not too much later she was sitting in the bath, halfway through a bottle of vodka softly singing along to Marina and the diamonds’, teen idle. 

Cheryl could hear the music that was echoing from her sisters bedroom as her and Toni were wrapped up in each other watching a movie, taking advantage of there parents absent whereabouts.   
“Cheryl should we go check on Charlie, I feel horrible about leaving her in there, especially after what sweet pea said”   
“yeah your right we should probably check on her” the girls untangled themselves from one another and paused the movie. As they walked across the hallway in into Charlie’s room, Charlie was still in the bathtub, more than half of the bottle of vodka was gone and her eyes were drooping, and as she started to slip into the bathwater that had long turned cold, Toni managed to unpick the lock on her bathroom door just as Charlie head slipped under the water.


	10. Charlie is a mess .. once again

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> TRIGGER WARNING - mentions of a suicide like situation so pls be careful also underage drinking and angst oops 
> 
> other than that as per usual this is trash so enjoy.

The overwhelming stench of alcohol engulfed the two teen noses as they opened the door to Charlie bathroom, the only indicator that she was even in here was her hand that dangled off the edge of the bath and the ripples in the water as the younger girl slipped under the water. Cheryl lunged forward and pulled her up, but it took both her and Toni’s strength to pull her out of the bath, Toni wrapped the girl and a towel and they were thankful of there seeming perfect timing. 

Cheryl dried the girl as best she could and dressed her in pajamas, not even stopping to think of the situation she was in. Her little sister needed her and she was going to be there for her. Toni cleaned the bathroom up, draining the miniscule amount of vodka that was left in the bottle as well and draining the bathwater and checking around for any worrying sights. Thankfully Toni found nothing, not that there was anything to be found as much as this looked like some sort of attempt to end her life Charlie really just wanted to have a bath, and forget about todays events. Her methods were completely unorthodox but she was desperate to feel numb, and this method worked last time. 

Toni finally walked out of charlottes bathroom and saw Cheryl sitting on charlottes bed her hand on Charlotte’s and as a tear ran down her face. She ran over to Cheryl and pulled her into her arms,   
“hey Cheryl don’t think the worst okay were gonna talk to Charlie and everything’s going to be okay” Cheryl nodded into Toni’s shoulder. The girls stayed in charlottes room for the rest of the night taking it in turn of watching her, making sure that’s she was still breathing at the very least. As much as Toni wanted to be strong for Cheryl she was worried sick, she though of Charlie as one of her best friends and she didn’t even want to think about what it do to Cheryl if she lost her. Toni swore in that moment that she would never let anything happen to either girl, she had only seen the tip of the iceberg with the two girls and there horribly tragic life story, she was forever in awe of how strong they were. Toni drifted off to sleep, Cheryl in her arms curled up at the end of Charlie’s bed, it was almost 2 am before all three girls were asleep and even though Toni and Cheryl swore they both wouldn’t fall asleep they couldn’t help but give in to the tiredness. 

Charlies alarm went off at exactly 6am and it woke both Toni and Cheryl up, and by the time Cheryl had moved off the bed to shut it off Charlie was stirring. It took less than 10 minutes for Charlie to wake up and then run to her bathroom and once again throw up the entirety of last nights’ events. Cheryl kneeled there pulling back Charlie’s hair and rubbing her back soothingly, as she had her head practically down the toilet bowl. Charlie groaned as she rolled over and pulled her knees up to her chest as she sat on the floor next to the toilet bowl.  
“how are you feeling” Cheryl spoke with the softest, most caring voice that Charlie had ever heard and it warmed her heart,   
“probably a lot better than I look. I’m sorry Cheryl for whatever you had to do last—  
“Charlie its okay, just please you have to tell me what’s going on because I’m worried sick about you”   
“I know, I just wanted to forget about everything that happened yesterday and I just needed to relax and I just didn’t think it through”   
“didn’t think it through. Jesus Charlie your unbelievable. If I had of come to check on you just a minute later you would have drowned. You weren’t thinking at all” Cheryl didn’t want to get mad, she wasn’t even mad at Charlie. Sure she was mad about what Charlie had done but she didn’t blame her, everything that the young girl had been through she was bound to do something stupid soon. Cheryl was mad at herself more than anything, she knew that this was at least the second time her sister had drunk her self stupid in hopes of forgetting the day. Cheryl hated that she had let this happen right in front of her. 

Toni wanted to give the girls some space so she grabbed her phone and walked over into Cheryl’s room, double checking that neither Clifford or Penelope was lurking in the halls before moving around the house. Toni had almost 10 missed calls and texts from sweet pea and she decided to call him back, and as much as she knew that he was the last person Charlie probably wanted knowing about this she couldn’t lie to her best friends. So she clicked on his contact and he picked up on the first ring.   
“Toni what’s happening you just stopped replying to my texts” he was frantic, and Toni hesitated she didn’t want to hurt Charlie anymore but sweet pea needed to know.   
“she almost drowned pea. She got so drunk in her own fucking bathtub she passed out and almost drowned” Toni’s voice was shakings and she swore she heard sweet pea’s breath hitch  
“oh my god.. what-What happened Toni”  
“she drank almost an entire bottle of vodka, and she was in the bath, she just passed out I think. Cheryl and I went in to check on her just as her head slipped under... Pea what if we hadn’t of checked on her. She would have … she would have died”   
“don’t think like that Toni okay, she’s fine, is she awake yet”   
“yeah she is currently throwing her guts up”  
“okay... has she spoken about anything, like with you or Cheryl”   
“I don’t think so but pea I.. I think she’s done this before, like the drinking thing”   
“its gonna be fine okay tiny, I’m gonna talk to her today alright”  
“okay I better go pea ill send you any updates”  
“alrighty bye tiny”  
“bye pea”  
Toni hung up and went straight back over into Charlies room where she saw Cheryl sitting on the bed scrolling through her phone and she could hear the shower running in the bathroom. Cheryl gave her a quick run down of the argument between the sisters. After Cheryl’s comment Charlie sassed her back and the two bickered for another minute or two until Charlie decided that she needed to shower, signaling the end of the fight. The two older girls were stuck they knew that they needed to help Charlie but they were so unsure of how to do that in fear of making it worse. Charlie on the other hand could only think of one thing, how much she needed Sweet Pea.


	11. it was a long 12 hours pea

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> OOF now i know I've been saying that stuff was about to go down but boy you guys are in for a wild ride with the next 3-4 chapters so yeah look forward to that lmao. as always enjoy the trash 
> 
> and in case you forget this story has a slightly different timeline than whats canon so yeah its like season 2 but some events of season 1 haven't happened yet. like the blackhood isn't a thing yet so yeah. enjoy.

Charlie showered and got dressed, Cheryl and Toni tried to convince her to not go to school but she refused to miss. Normally charlotte would give anything to miss some school but she knew that she had to prove that this was no big deal. That she was fine. She wanted to stop there worrying, after all as much as the aftermath sucked she like the numbness of being drunk, she liked how free she felt and she almost didn’t even care about passing out and almost drowning. Charlotte walked out of her room, head held high. Unless you knew she gave no indication that less that an hour ago she had her head in the toilet bowl. Somehow she looked just as blossomly perfect as always, it was unnerving. Just how normal she looked. 

She walked down the stairs and straight out to Cheryl’s car where Toni and Cheryl were already waiting, she got in and the red convertible sped off away from the darkness that was Thornhill. The ride was filled with pointless small talk, that was until they pulled up at school and toni pulled Charlie back as she tried to lave the car.  
“we are not just going to forget about this okay, what happened last night isn’t okay Charlie”  
“toni it was an accident okay, one-time thing its never happened before and it will never happen again. I’m perfectly fine alright don’t worry” tonis face was still filled with worry but Charlie smiled and left the car. The two older girls sighed and started talking about how they were going to fix this. 

Charlie had a plan. She was much to proud to go up and apologize to Sweet Pea so she was just going to make him come up to her. She had dressed specifically for him, a tight bright red skirt with a white low-cut blouse and a cropped leather jacket. Not to mention her heels she remembered sweet pea telling her how great her ass looked when she wore heels. Charlotte would play this game for weeks if she had to but she knew it wasn’t going to take that long. She walked right through were all the serpents were parked, sweet pea included. His eyes had been glued to the girl since he saw the girl leave her sisters car. He watched as she walked with just a little bit extra sway in her hips, her head held high as if she knew that she was better than everyone else.

Sweet pea stood up and watched as she walked to her locker and he found himself in the same position as yesterday afternoon,  
“good morning Charlie”  
“pea” Charlie nodded and turned around to look at him, a bored expression covering her face. She was still trying so hard not to blow her whole I’m-fine-I-totally-didn’t-almost-kill-myself-last-night-facade but all she wanted to do was jump into his arms and apologise for everything.  
“come on Charlie, you can’t pretend with me. I know your hurting”  
“you don’t know a thing”  
“I know what happened last night. And I know that I was being an ass yesterday and that im sorry” Charlie’s breath hitched. Toni. Of course Toni had told him and now he was just being nice because he probably thought she was psychotic and was going to snap or something stupid. She couldn’t speak and her reply was less than a whisper  
“I’m sorry too... and about last night it wasn’t what it looked like I swear”  
“I know and you can tell me about it okay, your gonna talk to me about it”  
Charlie nodded and sweet pea pulled her in, closing the space between them as their lips pressed together, both of them smiling into the kiss.  
“I missed that”  
“it was like 12 hours’ pea”  
“it was a long 12 hours” Charlie’s angelic laughs echoed off the walls of the hallway as the pair walked hand in hand towards Charlies first classroom. 

One of the worst part of dating sweet pea was that he was in the grade above her, and that meant that Charlie never got to share a class with him and she hated it. he made a point to walk her to every class and they texted from the moment they split but still Charlie hated the annoying, unchangeable distance between them. It was disgustingly cute but neither of them cared and as much as sweet pea complained that she was ruing his ‘street cred’ deep down down he didn’t care. And they both knew that. the lessons went surprisingly quick and it was lunch time when Cheryl received a text from there mother telling the girls to come home immendantly. 

They were of course skeptical and neither Toni or Sweet Pea wanted to let them go alone. They both insisted that they would be fine and it was probably no big deal. So the girls collected their things and with a parting word and a promise to update them on what was happening a.s.a.p they went to sign out of the school office. 

Cheryl drove home quicker than she should have but they were both nervous and they wanted to know what was happening. Thornhill looked even more haunting then normal and it wasn’t until they walked inside to see there mother sitting on the sofa drinking some form of liquor straight. The one thing that caused worry was that Clifford was nowhere in sight.  
“mother what’s so important that we had to leave school”  
“they caught Jason’s killer girls” they both gasped. It had been months of no answers and as much as the girls wanted to move on it was hard with the knowledge that the person that ended their brother’s life was still breathing. Charlotte was the first to speak,  
“wh-who was it” she stuttered her words and they were so quiet it was hard to hear her  
“Clifford Blossom. Your father” Charlottes heart stopped, she felt as if the air had been knocked from her lungs. Cheryl’s legs gave in and she fell to the floor, soft sobs fell from her lips. Charlie was frozen. She refused to believe that her father had killed his own son. The person who had caused their family so much pain walked through the halls every single day.  
“where is he” charlotte was brought back to reality by Cheryl who had stood back up and had a murderous look in her eyes  
“the barn. Hanging by his neck the COWARD” Penelope stood up as she yelled at no one in particular. By now the reality of the situation had sunken in, her father had killed Jason and now that everyone knew he had gone and killed himself. Knowing that her father was dead charlotte felt a weight lift off her chest. He was never going to hurt her again. She would never have to feel his hands holding her face so hard and leaving bruises whilst he hurled every insult he could think of. Never again would she be so terrified to walk around in her house. She would never be thrown and locked in her room for hours on end again. She was free from Clifford blossom and she couldn’t be happier.


	12. She's not sad anymore

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> OOOOOOH its happening. so yeah this is, as always trash. enjoy. let me know what you think. bye thanks for reading

The news that Clifford blossom had killed his own son and then himself spread around Riverdale as quick as wildfire. It was the front page of the Riverdale Register as it would probably stay for a few days. Charlie called Sweet Pea and told him about her late father and he immediately insisted that he picked her up so Charlie packed a bag (or two) and ran up through the gates of Thornhill and onto the back of sweet peas motorcycle. Sweet pea held Charlie closer than he ever had before as she spilled all the horrific stories of her childhood and the abuse that was bestowed upon her via Clifford Blossom. Charlie cried for hours in Sweet Peas arms all the memories of not only her childhood but also Jason resurfacing. Sweet pea never once tried to stop her figuring that she needed this, she needed to just let it all out. It was late and Sweet Pea and Charlie were tangled in each others arms in bed. Sweet Pea heard it first, the unmistakable thud of someone banging on the door of his trailer, he got up to answer it. As he opened the door to a furious looking Penelope blossom, who stormed in not even bothering to listen to Sweet Peas remarks  
“Listen you Snake I’m here to collect my daughter who is coming home.”  
“no you listen to me you old hag you will get the hell out of my trailer and you will leave Charlie alone”  
“Charlotte will be coming home immediately. I warned her that this would happen but she never listens does she” Penelope stormed into the room where Charlie was still sleeping soundly shaking her awake and dragging her by her wrist towards the door. Charlottes face was filled with confusion, and she protested as her mother pulled her out the door of sweet peas trailer. Sweet pea tried to pull her away from her mother but even he wasn’t about to hurt a woman even if that woman was Penelope blossom. He watched as Charlies mother pulled drove away, with Charlie sitting in the car tears streaming down her face. 

The entire drive back to Thornhill, Penelope pressed Charlie so she could find Cheryl who had gone off to be with Toni. Charlie had no clue where she was, which her mother didn’t believe and the string of insults that left her mothers moth seemed to be never ending. “you’ve gone crazy charlotte, forming a relationship with such a thug. Your just a stupid little girl who wouldn’t know love if it smacked her in the face” Penelope practically threw charlotte into the house when they arrived then closed and locked the front door behind her. Charlotte laid there in the foyer crying and sobbing, but soon enough she felt as if she would shed another tear. She wasn’t sad anymore. She was Enraged. Anger flowed through her body feeling hotter than lava, she was so mad she could even think a logical thought. 

She stood up, and wiped her tears. She walked to her room so calmly, much too calmly. She changed her outfit, from what was one of sweet peas shirts and some sweats to the same dress she had worn to Jason’s funeral. A short black dress with lace sleeves and bright red heels. She sat at her vanity and did her makeup to perfection, she brushed her hair out of the ponytail it was currently in and straightened it. Pushing back the front strands with a simple black alice band. Then she walked downstairs. 

She knew she was alone and she knew that her mother was going to be home soon. She grabbed every bottle of alcohol she could find pouring it on every surface of the house. She felt as if everything she did was in slow motion, she could only think of one thing “her mother had called her crazy, she was going to give her crazy” Charlie walked around the house ever so slowly and as soon as she heard that her mother’s car pull up she walked to the front door and she opened it to its fullest extent. 

Both Cheryl and Penelope stood frozen as charlotte stood at the door with a bottle of vodka in one hand and a lit candle stick in the other. Charlotte looked her sister and mother up and down, Penelope was a mess her hair was messy and her outfit looked like it had been put together by a child- she knew her mother was a wreck she had never seen her like this before. Ever. She was always so prim and proper not a single stand of hair ever strayed. Her sister on the other hand looking as Cheryl as ever, other than the slightly smudged lipstick and the puffy eyes, not to mention the cut on her cheek and slight black eye that was forming. Charlie rolled her eyes at that her mother was most certainly the cause of it. 

“what on earth do you think your doing with all that, Charlotte.” Penelope was the first to speak and Charlie smiled as she took a big drink straight from the bottle in her hand.   
“well Mother I’m giving us the fresh start we need, I’m gong to cleanse this family for all that’s evil. Beginning with this house” and with that charlotte threw the vodka on the ground the candle stick following suit. Flames engulfed the foyer of Thornhill faster that Charlotte had expected but still she walked out a smile on her face. She walked straight past her sister who expression charlotte couldn’t decipher, she stood directly in front of her mother who firstly slapped Charlotte straight across the cheek. Charlotte staggered back but still held her ground. She wanted to prove that she wasn’t some weak little girl who was afraid of her parents, adrenalin still pumped through her veins and she wasn’t about to back down. 

By now the almost the entirety of Thornhill was submerged in flames and the sounds of fire trucks rang in the distance. They weren’t going to be able to save any of the house and charlotte was grateful. She never wanted to step foot into the house of horrors that grew up in again and now she never would. She would never have to stare at Jason’s door wondering why her life turned so sour. She would never have to be afraid when she heard footsteps approaching her door. She would never have to remember all the times she, Jason and Cheryl had run around or played as children. No she would never have to think about those times anymore, because she had decided if she wanted to get rid of the bad memories the good ones had to go to. She couldn’t erase the bad without erasing a little bit of the good with it. 

The fire trucks arrived and her mother had stated that they had all been out when the fire started and by the time they arrived it was too late. Charlie rolled her eyes, of course her mother would lie. She would never allow the true story to be released, that Charlotte Madelaine Blossom had set fire to Thornhill on purpose. That Charlie had officially snapped. Penelope would never allow her family’s name to be tarnished even more. Although they all knew everyone those the Blossoms were bat-shit crazy and this would just prove it. 

The fires hadn’t hurt anyone but the three Blossom women were still taken to the hospital to ensure none of them had inhaled smoke. It was almost 6am by the time they were cleared and Penelope had a plan. She left Cheryl at the hospital but not before threatening her if she was found with Toni again. She dragged Charlie to the car, her nails digging to the girls’ wrist and then drove straight out of town. Charlie panicked, and screamed at her mother asking where she was taking her and before she knew it they had pulled up behind a large hospital looking place. Charlotte was dragged inside and as soon and the nun at the reception saw her she was pulled away from her mother. Charlie was pushed roughly into a room, that looked more like a jail cell then she would have liked to admit. The worker shut the door with a deafing slam but not before stating “were going to fix you child” venom dripping from every syllable, it sent a shiver down Charlies spine. She was confused, what did they mean by fix her. She thought about it then it clicked. She really was insane. And now she had to be fixed.


	13. Think of happy things

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> hi guys,   
> sorry about the hiatus my family made me go camping. on the plus side I'm now about 5 chapters ahead so i should be updating regularly this week. anyway this is once again trash. enjoy. let me know what you think

Cheryl was hysterical, Toni had picked her up from the hospital and she had explained everything to her. Then when she called Charlie her phone rang out, Sweet pea hadn’t seen her since last night and no was freaking out. Cheryl called her last resort, her mother. Who said she knew nothing about he sisters all of a sudden disappearance, but her tone suggested otherwise. 

Charlie on the other hand was now completely emotionless. She wasn’t at first but feeling just hurt to much. She had changed into her new uniform that made her feel like a toddler, which then made her think of sweet pea and the look on his face when her mother had dragged them apart. Then when the nun came in to shove some sort of needle into her arm she remembered how anytime she had ever had a needle Cheryl had stood there holding her hand, because she knew how terrified she was of them. At lunchtime she pushed the slop they tried to call food around her plate and remembered how Toni had teased her for her picky eating habits almost every single lunch period. The memories made every motion almost too painful so Charlie did the only thing she could. Act as if she didn’t remember, act as if nothing bothered her. 

Cheryl had been searching for Charlie for days. Sweet Pea was just about ready to go on a murderous rampage, stopped only by fangs who was just as worried for the girl he had grown fond of. Fangs loved how sweet pea had softened around Charlie, he was less violent and angry and just a tad nicer, happier. He was worried. They were all worried. Cheryl of course didn’t stop, she called any relative she could think of. She even called the boarding school that their mother used to threaten to send them too if they misbehaved. All she got in return was blank statements and best wishes for finding her sister. 

Charlie couldn’t even remember how many days she had been there, the counting routine just melted into one long day. She had stopped counting how many needles they had stabbed into her. She had stopped counting the times they had walked her down the dark hallway towards her treatment room. She had stopped wishing to be saved every time they told her to stack sand bags in the basement, then screamed at her for stacking them in the wrong corner. Every memories of the hell that was The Sisters of Quiet Mercy had all blended into one long time frame, she estimated that she had been here for eternity but she knew she was just being dramatic. It was dark outside and it had been a little while since she was thrown in her cell after movie night, she had watch some ridiculous movie that she paid no attention to. Charlie laid there on her bed, wondering If anyone had even noticed she was gone. They probably didn’t. if they did they probably thought it was for the best and that they were glad that the psychotic blossom teen was locked up in a stupid nunnery until she was ‘fixed’. 

Cheryl couldn’t sleep. Toni was worried about her girlfriend, she had spent almost 10 days barely eating, searching high and low for her little sister. Toni had spent the 10 days looking after Cheryl and Sweet Pea who wasn’t coping at all. He didn’t know whether he should be crying or screaming half the time so he just resorted to drinking. Toni scoffed, he and Charlie were more alike than she thought. Penelope hadn’t been heard from for days and it looked like she was going to stop bothering them. The searching went on for days, that was until one late Friday night it had been 15 days since Charlie had been missing when Cheryl had been talking to Betty about the twins, they were going to in town soon and Betty knew how much Charlie and Cheryl wanted to meet them. They were sitting in pops, Cheryl didn't want to go but Toni had pretty much forced her.   
“wait. Betty where was Polly when your mom sent her away”  
“the sisters of quiet mercy, Why”  
“what do they do there”  
“I think its like a home for like troubled teens or something. Polly said something about there being like a forbidden ward that you’re not aloud to go to, but she heard some stories about the kids in there”   
Cheryl just nodded, she couldn’t explain it but she just had this feeling deep in her gut. They had finished soon after that and Cheryl drove straight back to Sweet Pea’s trailer – where she and Toni had been for the last two weeks.   
She ran in shouting for Toni and sweet pea both of whom were sitting on the couch watching some form of movie.   
“I think I know where she is” Sweet Pea jumped up immendiantly going to grab his jacket. But Toni stopped him,   
“where is she Cher”   
“the sisters of quiet mercy”  
“how do you know, what if she not”  
“I just know okay I have this feeling”  
Both sweet pea and Toni trusted her, this was the first lead they had and they were going to follow it. They decided on a plan, and through some connections from the serpents they were able to find out about the tunnel that lead there. They grabbed what they needed drove. 

Charlie laid there in her room, she rolled her eyes at the thought. It was hardly a room and more like a cell for a prisoner. She tried to think about happy things, the stars, picnics in the warm spring air, the sound of the ice cream truck on a hot summer day. She tried to think of anything that wasn’t her reality. The hated the irony of her reality, she had thought of her house as a prison for years and she hope burning it down would have solved that but now she found herself in an actual prison, because of it. The room was dark apart from the soft glow from the barred window, she could see the moon through the bars if she sat on the end of her bed. The walls were so high and they were painted a disgusting blue that was peeling in most places. The room smelt of chemicals and mildew, that alone made Charlie want to gag. She couldn’t stand this anymore and she would do anything to make it stop. She wondered if they would ever let her out. If they would ever deem her ‘cured’ or if she would be trapped and insane forever. She laid there in the silence, the silence seems so loud it felt like her ears were ringing from it. Charlie had been fighting sleep from the day she arrived here, terrified of what might happen if she fell asleep. The girl got less than 2 hours sleep most nights and it was the cause of most of her punishments. If she didn’t respond quick enough to a question, or if she fell asleep at the lunch table she was subjected to multiple slaps, or she had found the nuns loved to hit her across her bare back with a metal ruler. She was she was covered in bruises, her arms made her look like a junkie – they were constantly pumping her with god knows what. She had a scrape across her cheek and it was slightly swollen from when she had sassed a nun so she had slapped her so hard it cut the poor girls cheek. She was so caught up in her thoughts she had only just caught the yelling down the silent corridor.   
“Charlie”  
“charlotte”  
“Charlie where are you”   
she sat up so fast and ran to her door sliding open the hatch – of which she couldn’t even see out of.   
“I’m here please. I’m here” tears ran down her face she felt so defeated, when no one replied. She really was insane. But then out of nowhere she heard him.   
“were here baby, were going to get you out”


	14. Charlie makes a plan

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> oh so whats everyone thinking of whats happened i would really love your feedback on my writing guys i don't care if its even just one word so please leave a comment down below. and as always this is trash so enjoy.

Sweet pea was frantic. Toni was frantic. Cheryl was frantic. Charlie just sat crouched on the other side of the door knees to her chest sobbing. Charlotte was terrified. Terrified that if she didn’t get out the punishments were going to get even worst. Terrified that she was imagining it and that that she was going to wake up and it was all a dream. With a loud crack the were able to break the lock and the door was swung open. Sweet pea grabbed Charlie holding her bridal style and then they ran. Toni was in front with the flashlight and Cheryl was behind keeping watch for anyone who was chasing them. Soon enough a few of the staff were chasing them but the teens never slowed for a moment. Charlie was holding onto Sweet Pea so tight as if she though he was going to vanish any moment, she had one hand held out to Cheryl who was holding on to Charlie so tight the girl worried her hand was blue. Cheryl who had been so worried about her sister for weeks and finally she had her back and she wasn’t letting go. 

The finally had gotten to the end of the tunnel without being caught and they were all thankful. After Toni blocked the entrance and the nuns couldn’t get them they slowed there pace all of the catching their breath. Sweet Pea set Charlie down and Cheryl embraced the girl in the biggest hug the two have ever shared. It was still weird for Charlie to hug her sister. Even as children they were never very affectionate and even if one of them was upset it was usually Jason who wrapped his arms around the girls and the other would normally just hold their hand and sit close by. Now they were standing in the darkness of fox forest arms wrapped so tightly around each other they both thought that they would break but neither of the wanted to let go. 

“Cheryl I was so scared. I-I thought you had forgotten about me”   
“I would never forget about Charlie. Not in a million years” both girls sobbed softly into each others arms almost forgetting about the other two people in standing so close by. Toni ushered the girls into the car, Sweet Pea crawling into the back to be with Charlie and Cheryl sat in the front holding Toni’s hand as she drove. The drive back to Riverdale took at least an hour and Charlie had fallen asleep in Sweet Peas arms in less than 20 minutes. He sat the softly playing with her hair. They arrived at Sweet Peas trailer and Charlie didn’t even stir when Pea carried her in and laid her on his bed.

Charlie woke up the next morning with Sweet Peas arms around her, she sat up in a panic not knowing where she was. Forgetting the events of last night but she relaxed when she saw the boy laying next to her black curls covering his face. He had never looked so angelic to her and she smiled as she softly pushed back the hair from his face. A tear ran down her face, this time from happiness. She couldn’t believe she was home. It seemed like a dream. She laid back down wrapping herself in the blanket that smelt so strongly of Sweet Pea. It could have only been a few minutes before she saw Sweet Peas eyes start to flutter as he woke up, smiling as soon as he saw her.   
“hey” the huskiness of sweet peas morning voice made Charlies stomach flutter,   
“hi” Charlie couldn’t stop smiling, if this was a dream she never wanted to stop dreaming.   
“how are you feeling, that cut on your face looks pretty nasty” Charlie turned her head she hated that he had seen her with all the injuries from that god forsaken place,   
“its nothing really pea I’m fine” the harshness when she spoke was a dead giveaway that she was lying, sweet pea knew it but he just nodded. He figured that he should leave the serious conversations for another time

Charlies ears perked at the sounds of noise coming from the other side of the bedroom door she gave Sweet Pea a questioning look,   
“Cheryl and Toni have kinda been crashing here for a while” Charlie just nodded and sat up, stretching her arms out. Looking down that she was no longer wearing her ‘uniform’ but rather one of sweet peas t-shirts and a pair of sweatpants.   
“oh uh Cheryl changed you, that dress didn’t look very comfortable”   
“okay” Charlie hated that her arms were exposed, she had deep bruises in the inner corners of her elbows from all the needles and a few cuts and scratches from various punishments. What she was most worried about was her back. She was embarrassed to think that Cheryl may have seen what they did to her. Charlie and Sweet Pea walked out to the kitchen hand in hand and she smiled when she saw Cheryl and Toni sitting at the counter sipping something from mugs. 

The usual conversation followed Cheryl asked how she was and Charlie tried her best to sugar coat it but Cheryl called her out. Cheryl wasn’t one to beat around the bust and she wanted to know every gruesome detail about what had happened. Charlie figured that telling the whole truth was for the best so she did. She told them every single punishment, every single insult, how terrible the food was and how they would constant pumped her with drugs that did god knows what. Charlie let a few tears run down her face when she spoke about how she felt about everything, Sweet Pea held her close but she could tell he was angry. She knew deep down that she wasn’t angry at him. He was angry at her mother, at the nuns at anyone who had inflicted any sort of harm on Charlie. 

Charlie could feel how Sweet Pea had become tenser and tenser as she spoke and finally he let go of her and stood up marching out the door angrily. Charlies eyes followed him as he walked out the door tears pooling until she blinked and they fell down her face. As tried to hold it in but it hurt, she understood that he needed space and that it was a lot to take in but was that all.   
“just ignore him Charlie he’s just being a guy okay. I’m gonna go talk to him”  
“h-he hates me. He probably thinks I’m disgusting. Maybe I really am crazy. You should have just left-” Cheryl shook her head and took ahold of Charlies hands   
“Charlotte Madelaine Blossom don’t you dare finish that sentence, your not crazy not a single word they said to you in there was true okay” Charlie just nodded she didn’t know what to think. The longer she was in there the more she had started to believe what they were saying, a sane person doesn’t burn down their own house or drink themselves stupid just because they had a little argument with there boyfriends. She knew she was crazy, and if she wasn’t going to be fixed by the professionals she would just have to fix herself. Charlie was so lost in thought she didn’t even notice that Cheryl had walked out to go talk to sweet pea, she insisted to Toni that she had to speak to sweet pea. Toni of course let Cheryl have her way.   
“hey Charlies what ya thinking about”   
“oh-uh nothing just how glad I am that you guys got me out of there”  
“me too chickie me too” Toni pulled Charlie into a hug before offering to make her drink which Charlie agreed to. As Toni made the drinks Charlie decided on her plan, she was going to fix herself and she was going to do it right.


	15. Charlie makes more bad decisions.. surprise. surprise.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> okay so this is kinda a filler chapter but i just want to explain a little bit. Charlie obviously has a little bit of PTSD from being sent to the sisters of quiet mercy and she feeling all the emotions that she doesn't know how to handle. before when she was getting so overwhelmed she would just drink until she passed out but now she cant do that. think of her as a bit of an addict she not addicted to something she more addicted to feeling numb. hopefully thats makes sense. i just wanted to clear that up because i didn't want you to thing that Charlie is doing all this things for no reason. 
> 
> sorry for the long note as always this is trash so enjoy.

The day went by quickly and Cheryl and sweet pea had come back after a little while, sweet pea apologized and Charlie forgave him of course, she didn’t blame him it was a lot to take in. Still he wouldn’t stop apologizing, it made Charlie wonder what her sister had said to the poor boy. 

They spent what was left of the day watching movies, after Charlie had had multiple showers she still felt as if the grime from the place was soaked into her skin. The thought of the place sent shivers down her back. By 6pm they were all hungry and they all agreed one one thing, Pops. Cheryl had to go because of her and her fussy order and Sweet Pea went claiming that Toni would never remember his order. So Charlie was left with Toni, and Toni was going to get straight down to business. She could tell that Charlie was holding back, she was so withdrawn from every conversation. It made Toni worried, and she wanted to get to the bottom of it. 

“Charlie is there anything you wanna talk about, now that there gone” Charlie looked up slightly surprised at the question but she shook her head.   
“come on Charlie you’ve been biting your tongue all day I promise I’m not gonna go blab to Cheryl or to Sweet Pea ill keep it between us”   
“wh-what if I am crazy Toni. What if my mother was right for sending me there? Don’t get me wrong it was horrible but what if I really do need to be fixed. I need to fix myself Toni how do I stop being cra-” charlotte rambled on so fast that Toni could barley process the words coming out her mouth 

“charlotte I telling right now okay and you better goddamn listen to what I have to say, you are not crazy or insane or anything that they told you in the disgusting place okay. Sure you had a moment but after all you’ve been through I think your allowed to have a bit of a moment” told pulled charlotte into yet another hug. Charlie knew that hugs were probably something she was going to get used to, as scary as the serpents were she had never met a bunch of people who hugged so much. Maybe betty cooper. But never the less the serpents loved to hug and she wasn’t about to stop them. 

They sat there on the couch Toni trying to talk about other things like how Cheryl had been super harsh on the vixens when she was gone, about the new gossip about some of the freshman. Toni just wanted to distract charlotte and make her feel like she was just a regular teenager again. Cheryl and Sweet Pea came back with what looked like enough food to feed an army, but it was unlikely that they would have any left overs at all. 

The all sat down in the lounge room around the coffee table and distributed the burgers and fries as well as the milkshakes that they had brought home. With the first sip of Charlies favourite, a vanilla milkshake she felt better. It was like she really was back now and this wasn’t some twisted dream and she was going to wake up back at the sisters. She thought it was stupid that a milkshake of all things had done that, but then it dawned on her. Her whole life Pops had been the one thing that didn’t have a single bad memory attracted to it. Charlie couldn’t think of a single bad thing that had happened at Pops. She smiled as she saw her best friends, boyfriend and sister laughing and smiling about something that Charlie hadn’t heard. She missed this, she missed living a normal life. She couldn’t remember the last time she felt so normal. The problem was Charlies life had never been normal. 

After dinner they decided on watching a movie that almost halfway through Cheryl and Toni had fallen asleep wrapped in each others arms on the sofa. Charlie was sitting on the end on the sofa with Sweet Peas snoring head in her lap as she absentmindedly played with his hair. She tried closing her eyes. She wanted to fall asleep. But every time she closed her eyes she was back there again. She was being held down against her bed as they stuck needles in her arms. She was sobbing as they struck the ruler across her bare back. She was emotionless as she sat there at the movie nights, filled with not-so-hidden messages. Charlie felt as if she was being torchered. It was like they knew that it was so traumatizing that even if you manage to escape your left the memories that haunt you forever. 

She didn’t even notice as the salty tears ran down her face until she took a shaky breath that brought her back to reality. She slowly moved Peas head of her lap and onto the sofa below then softly walked into the bathroom. Splashing her face with water then grabbing a coat, Charlie walked outside and sat on the steps of pea’s trailer. She wanted a release, she wanted to feel numb. She knew there was no alcohol in Peas trailer that she could drink without him noticing it was missing. She felt stuck. At least at Thornhill she could drink as freely as she wanted without anyone noticing, much. Charlotte felt hopeless, stuck and confused. She didn’t know how to get around this feeling when all she had done was give in time after time. she looked down at the lighter at her foot kicking across the metal stairs of the trailer. Charlie got an idea. She knew it was a bad idea but thought of a second of release was enough to fuel her. 

She tip-toed back into the trailer over to the bench where she had seen Sweet-Peas cigarettes earlier, grabbing one and walking back out the door. She walked around to the back of the trailer and put the cigarette in between her lips, then lit it. coughing as she breathed it in and the smoke filled her lungs. The burn of the smoke made her smile as she took another drag, coughing again but she didn’t mind. The burn reminded her of the burn of the vodka and Charlie finally got her second of release. The cigarette burned out much faster than she anticipated which annoyed her to say the very least but now she had a new problem. She knew she reeked of cigarettes as did her clothes now, including the coat she had grabbed that she checked now had turned out to be sweet peas. 

Charlotte one again tip-toed inside and to the bathroom, stripping off her clothes and stepping in the shower. Charlie washed her hair with the shampoo and conditioner she knew was Cheryl’s. she smiled to herself thinking about Cheryl going to buy the $18 per bottle shampoo and conditioner with Toni who probably would have rolled her eyes but then secretly loved the unique smell it left in her hair. Charlie was in the middle of washing the conditioner out of her hair when she heard a soft knock on the bathroom door.   
“Charlie you alright babe”   
“oh yeah pea I’m fine just couldn’t sleep that’s all”   
“okay ill wait for you”  
Charlie hummed back a reply as she turned the taps off and wrapped a towel around her. Pushing her worn clothes aside with her feet he left the bathroom and went over into Sweet Pea’s room. She let out a little laugh when she saw the face he gave her when he saw that she was still only wrapped in a towel. She sent him a fake glare when he watched her as she bent over a tiny bit to grab her pajama’s, and the pair fell asleep in each others arms quickly smiling as they said their goodnights. 

Morning time came quicker than charlotte would have liked and she woke up to Cheryl complaining to Sweet Pea about his cigarette smelling clothes in the bathroom,   
“I swear Cheryl there not mine I haven’t smoked in like 4 days okay”  
“well who’s are they then Sweet Pea, their obviously not mine”  
“not mine” Toni’s voice joined in the argument   
“I don’t know ask Charlie”  
“oh as if she would know anything about it” Cheryl’s voice was full of her HBIC tone and it Charlie could picture her out their hand on her hips arguing with sweet pea who towers over her. Until she remembered there fighting over her clothes. She shrunk back into the covers and hopes of them forgetting. But she knew they wouldn’t.


	16. Charlie is sick and Sweet Pea is a good boyfriend

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> okay hi sorry about how long i took between updates. i had all my exams this week and i was STRESSING. so i hope you enjoy this trash. 
> 
> a little fyi charlie is sick because the drugs that were pumped into her are finally wearing off and because her body became so use to them being there for almost two weeks she is feeling pretty crap. i tried to do some research into this ( to make it as realistic as possible) as well as using some references to other movies/tv shows/books so yeah hopefully this is okay.

It took until noon for Charlie to get out of bed. For starters she felt like absolute crap, she couldn’t stop coughing, her throat hurt and she had a headache. She tried not to think about the argument this morning and her involvement in in. She knew that she should have told Sweet Pea or Cheryl that it was her, but she knew they would never let her smoke. Cheryl was already wary of her drinking she wasn’t about to let her next release be taken away from her before she really even had it. 

When Sweet Pea had coming trying to wake her up she just groaned and rolled over, so that she was facing away from him. After mumbling a ‘I’m sick” he kissed her on the forehead and made a tea that he sat on the bed side table. That she was still yet to touch. Cheryl came in to ask how she felt but Charlie just pretended to be asleep and ignored the older girl. Even though it was barely an argument between her sister and her boyfriend she still felt guilty for causing it, even if they didn’t know it Charlie dragged herself out of bed and into the shower. she sat on the floor of the shower until the water ran cold. She couldn’t figure out why she was feeling so not herself today. 

She walked out of he bathroom dressed in one of sweet peas shirts and sweatpants, one of her favorite outfits of late, she saw just sweet pea sitting on the sofa. He was dressed in just a pair of grey sweatpants, that made Charlie’s mouth go dry.  
“hey baby”  
“hey. Where’s Cheryl and Toni?”  
“on a lunch date. Although I’m pretty sure that they just went to pops” a light chuckle left Charlie’s mouth. Of course they were at pops. After all, if was hardly acceptable to eat anything other than pops in Riverdale.  
“you must have been loving the alone time”  
“I would much prefer to be with you than to be alone”  
Charlie smiled as she lent into sweet pea’s protective arms. Mindlessly watching the show playing on the smallish TV in sweet peas trailer. 

Charlie must have dozed off but she soon woke up to a nauseating feeling filling her stomach. She got up and ran straight to the bathroom and knelt down in front of the toilet. She sat there the non-existent food exiting her stomach. She moved away from the toilet, her back sitting against the wall, wiping her face.  
“Pea , no get out. You cant see me like this” her voice was harsh and full of desperation,  
“Princess, if your sick I’m going to look after you okay”  
“I’m fine pea”  
“you do realize you just had your head in a toilet bowl” Charlie groaned knowing that she wasn’t about to win this battle. her body sprawled out across the bathroom floor, half in dramatics half in and effort to cool her down as ever since she had been sick and usual feeling of warmth over took her body. Sweet Pea raised his palm to her forehead,  
“I think out have a fever”  
“I was freezing not even an hour ago”  
“I guess you’re just coming down with something”  
“yeah I gue-” halfway through the sentence Charlie threw her head back into the bowl, throwing up once again. 

The continuous cycle of Charlie being sick, to her freezing then her feeling as if she was melting continued well into the night. And sweet pea had only just managed to convince the girl to move away from the toilet bowl to the sofa, where she had fallen asleep on not long after when Toni and Cheryl got home. They walked in and immediately saw the girl on the sofa,  
“gosh she looks terrible” Toni stated the obvious as she watched Cheryl sit in front of Charlie fixing her hair so it was out of her face.  
“she only got up around noon, feel asleep for like 10 minutes out here then was crouched over the toiler for a soild 4 hours before I could convince her to move away from the bathroom”  
“you should have called we would have come back straight away” Cheryl voice was full of concern and it was clear to anyone that she was worried about Charlie, sweet pea could see Toni nodded slightly agreeing to Cheryl’s statement.  
“she didn’t even want my help, I doubt she would have wanted three of us flustering her”  
“she’s always been like that, even since she was a kid the only person she would ever let take care of her when she was sick or hurt was JJ. She broke her foot when she was 4 after she tripped down the stairs in Thornhill and the whole time at the hospital she didn’t let go of his hand, not once.” 

This was the first time sweet pea had really though about Charlie and her brother. He knew how close the three oft hem were but he always assumed Charlie and Cheryl were closer, but with all the stories he had heard it seems like she had been closer to her brother rather than her sister. The death of her brother had probably effected her more than she let on and he made note to ask her one day. He worried about her constantly, he knew the risk she was in from just them dating, not to mention their mother although not being heard from for a while was bound to make an appearance soon. 

Sweet pea hadn’t realized he was staring at his girlfriends as thoughts ran through his head until Cheryl called out to him from the kitchen asking if he wanted a drink which he declined. It was weird, to have some many people living in his tiny one-bedroom trailer. Toni and Cheryl had initially taken his bedroom while he made do on the pull out sofa but when Charlie got home Toni insisted that sweet pea and Charlie have his room back. Which he graciously accepted, not loving his feet that dangled off the shorter mattress of the pull out sofa. Once again sweet pea was pulled out of his though by Charlie jumping up and running to the bathroom to be sick, he jumped up after her following her into the bathroom. Pulling her hair away from her face and rubbing her back soothingly.  
“your gonna get better soon baby”  
“I hope so. I hate this pea, make it stop please”  
“I wish I could baby”


	17. Thy go to Pops and it was meant to be fluffy but you all know i cant write anything but angst.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi everyone.   
> Hope everyone is enjoying this so far I'm thinking of finished at may 25 chapters(I'm pre written up to 21) but I'm still undecided so until then enjoy the trash. leave some feedback and have a good day/night xo

Over the next day Charlie started getting better and by the third day it had been like she was never sick at all. Except for the obvious weight loss from not being able to keep anything down for almost three days, which to Charlie wasn’t always a bad thing. Another horrible trait she had acquired from her mother who had told Charlie her entire life that skinny=pretty. Penelope blossom had been a chubby child through to her young teens where she discovered up how effective puking can be. Penelope didn’t want her children to go through hating their bodies so she made sure they were always perfect, causing more harm than good in the long run. Both girls had done dance and gymnastics from age four until 15 which was probably why they were to two best cheerleaders on the vixens, as well as restricting their diets from age 10. Penelope thought she was doing the right thing. She wasn’t. 

Penelope’s restricting ways never affected Cheryl as much as it did Charlie, the young strawberry blond girl had taken every word that her mother had told them to heart. She almost always felt guilty when she went against her mother’s words, in this manner. Neither of the girls thought they had a problem they just assumed they were cautious of there foods and health. But lately both Sweet Pea and Toni had been picking up on there eating habits, like how neither of them had ever finished a meal or they will always order the ‘healthiest’ option. But even though it was noticed no one ever said a thing. 

It had almost been a week since they had broken Charlie out and she was feeling much better, all her bruises had faded dramatically and she no longer was feeling sick. So Charlie announced that she wanted to go back to school. Almost all of them shut down the idea immendiantly but then after some careful convincing she had talked Cheryl into letting her go back the following week. Charlies first day back came quicker than expected and getting ready from the small wardrobe she now had was difficult. She decided on an outfit (which included a shirt from Cheryl, a skirt from Toni and one of her own jackets). 

To say Charlie was nervous was the understatement of the year, she was too ashamed to even ask what Cheryl had told the school when she was away more so what the students had though of her absence. The ride to school was even longer now from the Southside but it was much more enjoyable, sitting with Sweet Pea in the back of Cheryl’s car. The situation of sweet pea sitting in the back of Cheryl’s car was funny enough on its own. His knees dug into the back on Toni’s sear and his head just touched the roof, which Cheryl refused to put down because she didn’t want to ruin her hair. Sweet pea did a great job of distracting Charlie on the drive there, he told her stories from Southside high with the occasional comment from Toni. It almost made Charlie forget she was even going to school. 

They left earlier and Toni though it would be a good idea to get breakfast from Pops before school. Cheryl pulled into the parking lot of Pops and they all climbed out, walked into a booth near the front window. Pop was pleased to see Charlie after almost being missing for a month, and when he asked where she had been she froze for a moment before Cheryl answered with a very practiced answer of,   
“she went up to visit some family up north for a while” which Charlie just smiled and nodded sheepishly too, feeling as if she was a child who couldn’t speak for herself. But she had always been a terrible on-the-spot-liar. They ordered their breakfast, and while they waited Charlie excused herself to go to the bathroom. 

She pointlessly fixed her makeup, even though there was nothing wrong with it and as she was reapplying her lipstick to girls from the vixens walked in and saw her.   
“oh Charlie your back”  
“yeah, uh I went to visit family up north” the both snickered as she mentioned her cover story which made her question it,   
“what’s funny” Charlie had been adopting her sisters HBIC persona for years in times of need and this was defiantly one of those times.   
“well... we had heard that you were put in a mental hospital” Charlie’s mouth dropped slightly but she managed to collected herself before giving away to much  
“that is the most outrageous thing I’ve ever heard; I was up north visiting my cousins for a few weeks. Like is Riverdale seriously that boring that you feel the need to create extraneous stories like that” the vixens definitely didn’t look as intimidated as she would have like but Charlotte ignored it.   
“whatever you say Charlie, but you can’t hide the truth forever” with that they both walked out of the bathroom leaving Charlie with the answers to her earlier questions. Cheryl had made a cover story but everyone at school knew the truth. She could NOT go back today. She had only had to deal with two girls now but at school she could only imagine the amounts of demeaning comments and judging looks she was going to receive. As she wiped the tear that had unnoticeably slid down her cheek, dabbing away the ruined makeup then walking back out through Pops, past the vixens and back to the booth. 

Cheryl was the first to notice, giving Charlie her knowing look and miming an ‘are you okay’ to which Charlie nodded and did her best to smile but she knew Cheryl would see straight through her. There food came almost as soon as Charlie sat down and they ate quickly, Charlie gulped as the girls walked out of Pops, two more girls with them snickering as they looked over to Charlie. Sweet pea sent her a concerned glance but Charlie shook it off. They paid for there breakfast, and left Pops. It wasn’t a long drive between Pops and Riverdale high and everyone wanted to know what had happened when Charlie was in the bathroom but she just replied with ‘nothing’ anytime they asked. 

She couldn’t help it, she was embarrassed. Charlie hated that everyone knew, even if they thought it was just a story people would still make assumptions and she knew it. she knew what a rumor could cause people to think, after all having your brother be murdered mysteriously starts some pretty cruel rumors. From the second Charlie saw Riverdale high she felt her stomach drop. She had barely left the trailer for almost a week and she was anxious about the day to come. And soon enough Cheryl had parked her car and they were climbing out, Sweet pea holding Charlies backpack as she got out, passing to her and grabbing her hand as they walked through the doors. 

They walked straight to the lockers, conveniently all in the same hallway and by the time they had grabbed their books, Charlie had said goodbye to Cheryl, knowing she wouldn’t see her until their shared lunch period. Sweet pea walked Charlie to her first class, English, kissing her at the door and adding a   
“text me if you need anything okay, you know i'll be there in a heartbeat”   
“I know Pea okay, see ya later”  
“See ya later Princess”   
Charlie walked into her English classroom that was already full of her class mates chatting but once they saw her everyone went silent.


	18. Bulldogs and jingle jangle

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> hi everyone,  
> this is like a half- filler chapter, some stuff happens towards the end but yeah idk... think back to the chapter note on CHAp 15 ( i think) to explain Charlie reasoning to what she's doing. anyway enjoy the trash, leave me some feed back please.

“she’s dating a serpent”  
“She was in a mental hospital”  
“maybe she’s pregnant”  
“I heard it was her who killed Jason” that one hurt, more than anything that almost broke Charlie. She could handle whispers about her boyfriend or about her trip “to see her family” but the though of her being the one to kill her brother almost became to much. Her classmates got less conspicuous with there comments as the day went on, maybe just not realizing she could actually hear them or just not caring if she could. Her lunch period couldn’t come quick enough and as much as she wanted to leave she had to prove that she was stronger than this. She was a Blossom for god sake she can handle some incessant whisperings at school. 

By the end of fourth period she had heard what she though to be just about every ludicrous rumor about herself as she could. It made her wonder in Cheryl knew, surely she would lash out at anyone who spoke down about her sister. She knew if sweet pea had heard just some of the comments there would be several bulldogs with broken noses a least. Did they know what people were saying, did they care? Did they agree? She didn’t know but what she did know was that she needed something. Anything to help her get though the rest of the day. She knew exactly the person to get it from. Reggie Mantle. 

She texted the Bulldog during fourth period asking for him to meet her in the girl’s locker-rooms at the start of lunch to which he agreed with straight away. She sat there for only a moment before he arrived, smirk covering his face and his douche-y attitude in check.  
“what can I do for you Charlotte”  
“ I need something Reginald, Booze, cigarettes, drugs just something preferably now”  
“well I have a small bottle of rum on me but I could attain you some jingle jangle if you liked” Charlie gave him a questioning look what the hell was jingle jangle?  
“what is jingle jangle”  
“just this new party stuff, its good I can get it to you by… let’s say next period?”  
“done, how much”  
“consider it a favor for my favorite Blossom” Charlie rolled her eyes at that comment but agreed never the less  
“meet me in the girl’s bathrooms in block C at half past” Charlie nodded and walked out. Wondering what in the hell she had just gotten herself into. 

She walked directly to the cafeteria, spotting Sweet Pea, Cheryl and Toni straight way. Sitting down next to sweet pea and he of course questioned her tardiness,  
“oh My teacher kept me back so he could give me the papers that I missed out on, I’m gonna go grab something to eat”  
“i'll come” Toni piped up and stood up with Charlie walking over to the lunch line.  
“so if you were talking to your teacher after class why did I see you and Reggie mantle creeping into the girl’s locker room” Charlies heart was beating so fast she felt slightly faint, Toni couldn’t know. None of them could ever find out what she just arranged.  
“I’m very sure I don’t know what your talking about”  
“charlotte don’t lie okay, for one your pretty unmistakable and for two your in my skirt”  
“okay I was just trying to see if he could get me some answers for a test I have coming up I missed lots of the syllabus and I don’t wanna lower my GPA”  
“you better not be lying Charlie; it would break pea’s heart.”  
That hurt Charlie more than anything, that Toni though she would ever disrespect Sweet Pea like that. it made her choke up  
“i-I would never Toni, mark my words I will never do anything that I know would hurt Pea, never” Toni could tell by Charlies voice she was being honest, so she dropped it and just went on to ask her about how the younger girls day had been. 

The lunch bell rang, signaling that it was time for fifth period, as Charlie kissed sweet pea before going into class her palms had gone clammy, a sure tell sign that she was nervous. It wasn’t until 20 mins in that she got a text from Reggie saying he was ready, Charlie asked to be excused to use the bathroom and her teacher let her go without a second glance. She had to walk quickly to get to the bathroom but when she walked in Reggie was sitting against the basin.  
“here you go blossom” as he passed her two pixi-stick looking straws which earned him a question look from Charlie,  
“Thanks Reggie, are you sure this stuff okay though”  
“yeah its fine lasts a little while though so keep that in mind”  
“will do thanks again Reggie” charlotte shoved one straw into her bag and she held the other, as she walked back to class she opened it and then tipped the powder onto her hand. After looking at it for a moment she tipped it all in her mouth. Her feet feeling instantly lighter as she walked back to class she got back quickly and sat down. 

By the time the double lesson was over the end-of-day bell had rung and charlottes head was spinning but she liked it. She felt so much lighter and happy, everything was brighter and she couldn’t stop laughing Charlotte was loving this. She walked out to the car and they all noticed her strange personality change, but no one though much of it. They went back to the trailer, Toni and Cheryl decided they were going to go out so Toni asked to borrow the lipstick that Charlie had worn to school today. Charlie told Toni it was in the front pocket of her school bag and as Toni was grabbing it out she noticed the two striped paper straws on full and one opened.  
“Charlie what on earth are you doing with Jingle Jangle”  
“what are you talking about Toni” Charlie was still out of it but now she was getting less and les giggly and more tired.  
“what” sweet pea was the first to pipe up, he hated the gutter drug with a passion so did Toni after seeing it ruin Southside high finding some with Charlie was very unexpected  
“Charlie one of these is empty, where is it”  
“I took it”  
“when”  
“fifth period”  
“your kidding, you have got to be playing us right now Charlie. Why would you take this at all but especially during school”?  
“dunno seemed like a good idea”  
“unbelievable” sweet pea stood up of the couch he was fuming, and Toni was so confused her girlfriend’s little sister was a high as a kite and had been since school time and none of them had noticed. Cheryl had been getting ready in the bathroom but came out to hear the conversation. they didn’t know what to do, they weren’t sure if they should be angry or sad or anything really. But there seemed to be an unspoken agreement, they need to know what was up with Charlie because she’s different and its not for the better.


	19. Seductive Charlie ?  um wot

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> another long break between updates, I'm so sorry i try to write the chapter ahead before i post the one i already have and I've just been so stuck on chapter 21, so hopefully I'm gonna go write some more of that now. anyways feel free to leave me some ideas of how i could end this as I'm hoping to soon (within 4-5 chapters MAX.) as always this is TRASH but enjoy it nevertheless   
> xo

It had been three days since Charlie took the jingle jangle and she was in desperate need of something, anything. It was so hard with Toni, Sweet Pea and Cheryl watching her every move. She was sure Fangs was in on the Charlie Protection Program as well. Someone had waked her to every class, and then somebody would meet her straight after class, and after school she had to be with one of them at all times. It was absolutely ludicrous, she felt like a child. At this point she was considering going back to her mother, at least she could get away with stuff there. 

It was Friday afternoon when she received a text from Veronica Lodge, 

Veronica lodge 1:57pm  
Its Betty’s 17th Party at the Pembrook! Tonight @ 8 pm 

This was it, this was the perfect chance for Charlie to get drunk, or high or both and they can’t say anything cause it a party. Its normal. But before she could get too excited the bell went and she walked out of class, Cheryl stood at the door.   
“don’t even think about it charlotte, were not going to that party”   
“please Cheryl, what will people think if we don’t go. We cannot let our reputation be tarnished”  
“charlotte you’ve never even been to a party so that’s doesn’t even make sense and were dating serpents if that didn’t ruin our reputation I don’t think skipping a Lodge party will” Charlie couldn’t help but roll her eyes. Of course Cheryl would be so annoying today, just two months ago she wouldn’t have even considered not going to this party. But charlotte didn’t care, she was going. Maybe she could talk Toni into going with her, or maybe she could seduce sweet pea into coming with her. The second sounded like the most plausible. Finally, Cheryl and Charlie made it to the cafeteria and the usual boring small talk occurred, but Cheryl made a point of saying to both Sweet Pea and Toni the the party sounded uninteresting and she defiantly wasn’t going. 

School passed and when Veronica asked Charlie if she was going during vixens practice Charlie replied with “of course, ill see you there”, Charlie knew it would be easy to convince Pea into taking her. After practice Charlie didn’t change out of uniform, as today they were in their full game uniform instead she just fluffed her hair and re applied her lip-gloss. Sweet Pea was meant to be picking her up because Cheryl and Toni were busy making the new routine or something that Charlie hadn’t bothered to listen to, although she was pretty sure they just want dot make out in the locker rooms. 

Charlie strutted out with way too much sass in her step and just enough seductiveness that she knew would drive Pea crazy. He had mentioned at almost every time she was wearing her uniform just how hot it was and at the moment this was her best bet to achieve her main goal. He looked her up and down from the moment he saw her walking towards his bike, his tongue flicked over his lips as Charlie smiled,   
“what do you think your doing princess”  
“what are you talking about, my shirt got dirty I had nothing else to wear”  
“we both know that a lie” you could also hear the smirk in his voice and flirty-ness of Charlies stance against the bike,   
“well.. I was thinking that maybe you like to go to the party tonight with me”  
“Charlie you know that Cheryl would kill me for letting you go”  
“she would never know I promise” Charlie leaned over to his ear and whispered “ill make it up to you I promise” he groaned and threw his head back in defeat.   
“Okay but if she finds out the entire blame is on you”  
“deal” Charlie was grinning from ear to ear   
“I hate you”  
“liar you love me don’t even lie” she kissed sweet Pea deeply before climbing on the back of his bike and the sped off towards the Southside. 

Charlie got dressed in on of her sister’s dresses again, a deep red, long-sleeved body-con dress and some black stilettos. She fixed the curls in her hair and pinned some from the front back. Her makeup was painted on to perfection and she was ready. Sweet Pea was waiting out on the sofa and when she walked out, she could swear his eyes nearly dropped out of his head,   
“don’t stare pea its not polite”  
“I’ll stare at you all night princess I couldn’t care less about being polite”  
they walked out of the trailer kissing as they did so, making their way to the bike then they jumped on, Charlie having to swing her legs to one side which make pea comment about how much she looked like a princess and Charlie roll her eyes. 

The Pembrook stood there in front of them, lights flashing through its windows and teens piling through its doors lining up along the front of the building. Charlie texted Veronica and she said just to come to the door and say her name and she would be let in, they pushed to the front and they guy at the door let them in straight away. Charlie and Sweet Pea walked in and they saw Veronica, Archie and Betty dancing in the center of the floor, sweet pea told Charlie he was going to go find Jughead and Charlie nodded walking over to the drinks and fixing herself the strongest thing she could, chugging the whole drink and making herself another one. She was stopped by Reggie who held out stick of jingle jangle and she took it immendianlty sending him a smile before tipping it in her mouth. She walked over to Betty and wished her a happy birthday, telling Veronica that it was great party. Thanking the both of them for the invite then she spotted Pea over in a corner and she walked over to him. But not before taking a big gulp of her drink. 

“you’re not meant to be drinking princess”  
“oops” Charlie smushed her lips together to try act innocent but the both knew she was far from it. Sweet pea shook his head at his girlfriend’s childish antics but as much as he knew Cheryl would shoot him for what he was doing he secretly loved this. He loved seeing how relaxed Charlie was, it was almost like everything was normal. Charlie dragged pea onto the dance floor and they danced, some random rap song was on and Charlie was grinding up against sweet pea. He turned her around and brought her into a very needy kiss, then she grabbed his hand and pulled him away from the middle of the dance floor. Finding themselves in the same position they were at Toni’s party almost three months ago. And the the second part of the Whyte wyrm make out session arrived quicker than Charlie had remembered, Sweet pea felt some one tap his shoulder and he turned to see Cheryl and Toni standing there, arms crossed looking very unimpressed.


	20. charlie's shower escapades

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> so yeah i had planned to finish this at 25 chapters buttttt I'm halfway through chapter 26 (i'll have you know that it contains much better baby smut than this so i apologise for the total trash that is this chapter) so lol there goes all my plans haha . as always enjoy this total trash. leave me some suggestions on how i should end it.

“you have got to be kidding me, Charlotte your unbelievable”  
“to be fair Cheryl you only said that we” Charlie pointed between herself and Cheryl “couldn’t go, not that I couldn’t go without somebody else” Cheryl rolled her eyes but knew she wasn’t going to win this argument. She grabbed Charlie’s arm and dragged her through the party an into the car, by now the jingle jangle had finally kicked in and Charlie was laughing at everything. They already knew the signs, but Sweet Pea was the first to say anything  
“Charlie did you take anything in there” she stopped laughing immendiantly and shook her head but the guilt look on her face said otherwise

“okay... maybe I had a little bit” charlotte held up her hand with her thumb and forefinger almost touching, “of JJ but, don’t tell Cheryl” Charlie whispered into pea’s ear, giggling as she lent away. Now he felt conflicted but he chose not to say anything, just laughing alone with her in hope of making it look like they were drunk and not that she was as high as a kite for the second time this week.   
They got home and sweet pea and Charlie fell asleep almost instantly, Charlie woke up the next morning with a killer headache.

She walked into the bathroom and found some aspirin, the out to the kitchen and made a coffee, noting that Cheryl and Toni were nowhere to be found. She drank her coffee and when to shower, Charlie stood in the shower just letting the warm water run over her her eyes closed and she was just relaxing. She stood there so peacefully until let out a small squeal as she felt a cold hand wrap around her waist. 

“Jesus pea you scared the living daylights out of me” Charlie had completely forgotten the fact that she was now standing naked in front of her very naked boyfriend in the shower,   
“I took you to the party and you said that you would make it worth my while,” Charlie’s eyes raked down peas body, her mouth went dry and she almost couldn’t speak  
“that I did. What did you have in mind” the smirk of peas face made Charlies knees weak, she wasn’t sure if she was going to be able to stand just looking at him soon,   
“this” he push her gently against the cold tiles of he shower wall but she didn’t mind as she pressed there lips together, she felt as if she would melt. In Charlies opinion it was totally unfair that he had this effect on her, not that she was complaining. 

The kiss got much more heated and when the got out of the shower Charlie felt much better, apart from needing another shower soon. The both got out and got dressed then when they walked out from Pea’s bedroom, Toni was sitting on the sofa shooting a very judging look at Charlie,   
“what? why are you looking at me like that Toni”  
“the shower? really. I shower in there”  
“oh don’t act like you and Cheryl haven’t done stuff on the sofa that i nap on okay” they both laughed at each other knowing that their choices of sex locations were probably all over the trailer and that they didn’t even want to think about it half the time. by now sweet pea had to chuck in his two cents as well   
“Toni is no saint I’ve caught her in the stockroom of the wyrm with her ex”  
“Sweet Pea! You promised to never talk about that”  
“get over yourself Toni don’t worry; how many times have you caught me in the wyrm or at school. Its nothing” they were all laughing at all there own overactive teenage hormones, Toni looked over to Charlie,   
“come on Charlie you have to have somewhere interesting, not just the shower” she shook her head  
“nope” Sweet pea looked over interested to find out more about this side of his girlfriends but she gave nothing away,  
“really nowhere exciting”  
“nope just the shower”  
“wait, like you’ve done it in like regular places as well” she sheepishly shook her head,  
“wait Charlie were you a virgin before, like just then” Charlie nodded, by now Toni had moved away and into the kitchen, feeling as if she was invading a private conversation.  
“why didn’t you tell me Charlie, now I feel terrible I just took your virginity and I made it all about myself, I’m a terrible boyfriend how did I not even know. I’m so sorry Charlie”   
“its my fault pea I just didn’t want you to think I was a kid or something, I was just scared you wouldn’t want to be with me or something” she shook his head pulling Charlie into his arms kissing her sweetly, she looked up into his eyes  
“I’m sorry pea I just didn’t think it was a big deal”  
“of course it is baby-girl, its okay lets not worry about it” Charlie nodded in agreeance.  
Toni came back in, three glasses of soda in hand and passed them to Charlie and Sweet Pea and announced that she was putting a movie on, asking for suggestions. Charlie said Grease straight away and Sweet Pea agreed. 

Half way through the movie Cheryl walked in with two bags sporting the Pops logo,  
“I’m guessing you let Charlie chose the movie”   
“I don’t always choose this movie” Charlie retorted, even though Cheryl was absolutely correct   
“yes you do”   
”no I don’t” Charlie pouted as if she was a child which made Toni crack up laughing and sweet pea smile. He loved when she did this, as childish as it was he thought it was just so pure. She would argue back at you, even when she knew she was wrong and pout. It thought it was absolutely adorable. 

“yeah you do babe” Charlie gave Sweet Pea a playful shove when he helped her sisters argument instead of her own.   
“anyways what’s the occasion, why did you bring back pops” Cheryl beamed when Charlie had brought the topic of conversation back to her, as she sat the pops down on the table  
“well I have some news for you all” they all sat a little closer off the sofa, as if they were all waiting for some shocking news,

“oh god you’re not pregnant are you” sweet pea blurted out before he could even stop himself, the comment earned laughs from all the girls and another shove from Charlie who almost couldn’t stop herself from laughing so hard.  
“sweet pea you do realize what had to happen for someone to get pregnant” Cheryl, who was still laughing from his comment found it hard to even reply but she regained her self control and continued, 

“oh yeah whoops”  
“anyway, I’m not pregnant. But something did happen” the movie had been forgotten and they were all waiting so patiently, Cheryl was nervous only Toni knew of her plans and she wasn’t sure what Charlies reaction was going to be like,  
“Oh my gosh Cheryl just tell us” Charlie couldn’t hold it in she just needed to know what her sister was taking forever to tell them,

“My emancipation went through, Charlie I’m now your guardian and we have ownership of thistle house” Charlie gasped. Jumped up and flung her arms around her sister, whispering thankyou over and over again.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> also i didnt really proof read this so sorry bout that.


	21. the beginning of the end

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> hi so its been ages sorry i was on a holiday with my fam but inhere and I'm still trying to figure our how to finish this story which i should be writing the ending up within the next few days then ill post the new rest of the chapters over the days to follow. i already have a few ideas on my next story that I'm going to write but please feel free to send me some ideas or suggestions on what you would like to read!!! as always the is trash xo

Charlie had never been more excited to go back to her house. For sixteen years she had avoided the place at all cost but now she was back and she couldn’t be more grateful. Its not that she didn’t like Peas trailer, no she loved it there but a one-bedroom trailer being shared by four teenagers wasn’t ideal especially when you’ve grown up living in places like Thornhill. Charlie almost felt claustrophobic in the trailer sometimes and she totally blamed her silver-spoon upbringing, she hated herself for feeling that way and she would never mention it to Sweet pea in fear of hurting his feelings. She walked down the road to Thislehouse a bag in hand and sweet pea holding her other. Toni and Cheryl had been here all morning, re organizing the furniture and re decorating now that Cheryl had access to Clifford’s bank accounts and her trust fund.   
“are you sure your okay baby” sweet pea stopped Charlie his hand on her shoulders, she couldn’t help but smile when she saw the look of love and admiration that filled his face as they looked at each other   
“I’m fine pea I promise” he pulled Charlie into his chest, lacing a soft kiss on her forehead before continuing into the house. 

They walked in to see Cheryl and Toni blasting music dancing around in the casual outfit Charlie had ever seen her sister wear. Cheryl was in her vixen uniform shorts and a large oversized t-shirt, her hair was twisted up into a messy bun and her face was bare of any makeup. Charlie had to do a double take. Toni was dressed similarly in a pair of grey cotton shorts and a black sports bra, her hair was loosely braided in two braids that sat flat against her back. Charlie almost felt over dressed in her high-waisted black jeans and red cropped shirt. Charlie stood there letting our a soft giggle watching Toni try to dip her sister and miserably failing, they had obviously not noticed Charlie and sweet pea’s presences yet and t made Charlie heart swell with love to see her sister so happy with Toni. By now the girls had noticed Charlie and sweet pea, laughing at there terrible dancing. 

Charlie left sweet pea with the girls then walked upstairs. She had a room in Thislehouse from when she was younger and they would come and stay with nana rose before she got too unwell. She pushed the door open and, noticed that Cheryl hadn’t even touched the place. Dust covered almost every surface, making Charlie cough as it filled the air. She dropped her bags and walked over to the window, pushing it open and letting in the fresh air. She sat against the window sill, a sigh escaped her mouth as she looked around the room. There was so much to be done and she just wanted to lie down and sleep forever. Charlie had started to tidy up the room, pulling the dusty sheets off the bed and the sheets that covered some of the furniture. She could hear Sweet Pea clambering up the stairs, the unmistakable thunk of his boots echoed as he walked through the hallway,   
“Charlie where are you”  
“just in here sweets”  
he followed her voice to her room, walking in and placing a soft kiss on her forehead.   
“you alright baby, what can I help you with” Charlie took hi invitation and started dealing outs tasks and sweet pea listens and completed every. single. one. 

By late afternoon the house was almost perfect apart from the small items that they needed to go out and buy. Cheryl and Toni’s room (yeah Charlotte had found out that Toni was living with them now, not that she cared but it was still a bit of a shock) was almost set up, as was most of the house. Cheryl already had a list and she was planning on going shopping tomorrow. They were all starving as the four of them plonked down on the sofa after the hard days’ work. None of them could be bothered to cook or to drive to pops so they just ordered pizza. 

Dinner arrived quickly and they ate in almost silence, both Cheryl and Charlie shared there typical vegetarian pizza and Toni and sweet pea shared a peperoni. Sweet pea took the pizza boxes out to the trash outside as Charlie mentioned she was going upstairs for a shower. 

She walked into her bathroom, a sigh escaped her as she stood underneath the unnecessary-ly hot water. Charlie had always liked super hot showers. She would always come out, her skin bright red and warm to the touch. She loved how the water felt like it encapsulated her. It drove sweet pea mad, he would shriek and pull his hand back anytime he felt he water in her showers. Charlie thought it was hilarious. She just stood there, head thrown back as the warm water ran down the front of her body. She took a deep breath as a tear ran down her face. Charlie’s legs felt weak and she collapsed onto the shower floor. Tears streaming down her face and soft sobs filling the steamy air. 

She didn’t even know why she was crying. She just felt so overwhelmed. Here she was back in one of her childhood homes, where the last time she was here her brother was right behind her. Cheryl was acting so mature about everything, or maybe she didn’t feel the sinking feeling that had settled in Charlies stomach from the moment she had seen Thornhill’s driveway. Maybe she didn’t have to stop herself from crying anytime she turned a corner and remembered something. Maybe Cheryl had moved on. Charlie thought it was absolutely pathetic, here she was crying in the shower, thinking about her dead brother and all the memories of staying in this house in their childhood summers. Of course Cheryl hadn’t moved on she not only lost her brother but her twin, Cheryl was just better at handling things than Charlie. 

Charlie was still sat on her shower floor, her legs pulled up to her chest and her arms wrapped around them. She heard the knock and the quiet, “are you okay char” to which she replied with a “yeah of course I’m almost finished”. She stood back up and quickly washed her face and body before turning off the water and wrapping herself in the closes towel. She opened her door to see sweet pea laying on her bed shirtless with only some grey sweatpants adorning his lower half. Charlie felt her mouth go dry. She bit her lip at the sight of her boyfriend. Sending him a suggestive glance as she walked over to her closet closing the doors with a wink. 

She didn’t know what had taken over her, less than 15 mins ago she was sobbing in the shower now she was seducing her boyfriend. She shook her head smiling and silently thought “I’m strange” to herself. Then slipped on her nicest nightgown, which happened to be a very see-through, very short slip dress. She ran a brush through her still damp hair then walked out of her closet, smiling at the lust filled look on Sweet Peas face from the second he saw her.


	22. parties and serpent business

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> hi so uh yeah I've finished writing this book with a mini half chapter for cap 26 so ill be updating each day untill there all up. so hopefully you'll like how I've ended it. I'm currently in the process of writing a new story so ill be posting the first chapter of that soon on my profile so be sure to check that out. and of course this is trash so enjoy my lovelies

It had been a week since they moved into Thislehouse and Charlotte had finally settled. Charlie had spoken to Cheryl about how she felt, not voluntarily of course but because Cheryl found her sobbing in the shower again and wouldn’t leave until Charlie spoke. Sweet pea and Charlie were almost as bad as Archie and veronica, but there wasn’t a single surface in Charlie room that they hadn’t done something on. Cheryl had taken to removing the pool house just so she and Toni could leave Charlie and Sweet pea alone. 

The girls had established a new routine where after vixen practice they would go home (where sweet pea was more often than not found napping on the sofa) or to the wyrm. From what everyone knew they were happy. Everyone was content. But extended times of happiness never sat well with Charlie, she of course blamed her upbringing but she knew it was just her.  
Charlie was worried that it would all be swept out from under her feet at any moment. That this happiness that she had fought so hard for would disappear just as quickly as it arrived. She decided that she was being immature, so she pushed her thoughts away and threw on a smile as she looked into her mirror on her vanity. She brushed through her tangled hair, and grabbed an outfit for the day ahead. 

It took a few weeks but Charlie had convinced Cheryl to let her throw a party. A real party. Charlie was going to make sure it was going to be THE party of the year. Better than anything Veronica Lodge or Betty Cooper could throw. Better than Riverdale had ever seen. Even though she had sworn it was only going to be inner circle friends to Cheryl, but its better to beg for forgiveness than to ask permission so Charlie had sent the invites via text as well as tweeting it. By Tuesday lunchtime Charlies party was the talk of the school. Sweet pea tried to convince Charlie out of throwing the party given her party history but Charlie wasn’t having it. and as much as sweet pea knew this was a bad idea he loved watching Charlie go all HBIC when she was planning the party. 

Tuesday afternoon sweet pea was lying up in Charlie bed watching Netflix before she got home from vixens practice, he saw Cheryl car pull into the driveway and as he paused the movie to go downstairs his phone rang, FP’s name flashing on the screen. Charlie smiled seeing Sweet pea’s bike out-front when she got home and as she walked upstairs to shower, expecting to see Sweet’s in her bed he was nearly knocked over but him running down the stairs calling Toni’s name and telling her to grab her jacket. 

Serpent business.

Charlie ran after him grabbing Sweet peas wrist before he ran out the door, Toni hot on his heels Charlie pulled him down and placed a soft kiss on his lips,  
“be careful pea okay, I love you”  
“I love you too princess” Charlie dropped his hand and watched her boyfriend and best friend speed out of the driveway worry painted on her face, she turned to look at her sister who seemed to be just as worried.  
“don’t worry they’ll be fine Cher”  
“how can you be sure”  
“they would never leave us.” Charlie pulled her sister into a quick, but meaningful hug then went backup stairs trying to busy herself so she could forget how her boyfriend was out doing god-knows-what and she had no answers on when he was going to be home, or if if he was going to be home. 

It was 10 o’clock and there had been no word from Toni or sweet pea. Charlie and Cheryl sat next to each other, in silence on the sofa both watching out the front window longingly hoping to see the glimpse of a bike or anything that would tell them that there loved ones were safe. Cheryl had considered calling Jughead but figured that if Toni and Sweet pea were doing serpent stuff Jughead probably was as well so she called the next bets thing. Elizabeth Cooper. Betty answered within three rings, her tone as chirpy as usual,  
“to what do I owe the pleasure Cheryl”  
“hello to you too sweet cousin, I need to know is Jughead with you” Cheryl spoke fast, and straight to the point, she wasted no time in hopes of finding the whereabouts of her beloved.  
“no I haven’t seen him all afternoon” betty’s tone sounding almost sad as she spoke about her absent boyfriend,  
“have you heard from him” Cheryl was desperate for information, she had to know that everyone was okay.  
“I called him earlier but he still hasn’t gotten back to me, is there a certain reason your asking Cheryl?”  
“Actually yes, Toni and Sweet Pea practically ran out of the house hours ago for serpent business and we haven’t heard anything. Charlie and I are just worried that’s all.” She let out a loud sigh as she spoke to betty, Cheryl sound defeated, which was very un-Cheryl like at all.  
“oh well I haven’t heard anything but I’ll try getting ahold of Jug or FP and I’ll let you know If I find anything”  
“thankyou so much, really Betty I owe you one”  
“its no problem, ill see you at school tomorrow”  
“see you at school” Cheryl leaned back into the sofa a soft sigh passed her lips and Charlie leaned back, her head lying on her shoulder. They both knew there wasn’t much they could do, except for wait. 

Charlie suggested a movie, so she chose a random chick flick on Netflix and they both sat there in silence trying to make the time pass by. It was half past midnight and Both blossom sisters had accidentally fallen asleep. Cheryl was leaning against the side of the sofa with Charlie curled up next to her, a blanket was thrown across Cheryl’s lap but Charlie’s had fallen onto the ground. 

Charlie was shaken awake by the low grumbling of motorbikes, her body shot up before her mind had really even come to its senses. Cheryl was woken by the sudden movement and both the girls ran out to the front of the house. They stood there in pajamas in the cold night air, but the they couldn’t have been bothered any less by the temperature. They stood their hopeful smiles plastered across there faces. Charlie all but jumped into Sweet peas, before he had even gotten off the bike properly. Once their bodies untangled she held peas face between with both hands checking for any injuries, smiling when she couldn’t see anything. 

“why did you leave, are you okay. What happened” the words were flying out of Charlies mouth faster than she could even think, pea shook his head a smile crossed his lips before holding Charlies frantic body pulling her into a soft kiss to calm her. He wrapped his arms around the freezing girl before ushering both Charlie as well as Cheryl and Toni inside before someone got sick.  
“can you tell us why you had to go” Charlies voice was soft, sweet pea couldn’t read her tone correctly. He didn’t know if she sounded scared, angry, worried, sad or a combination of all.  
“can you just trust that were okay” sweet peas voice was full of caring and Charlie just nodded trustingly in agreement


	23. early morning runs and Blossom VS. Blossom

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> hi again, I've decided that ill update for every 50 notes i get so tell your friends so that ill update the next chapter asap.   
> as always this is trash so enjoy xo

After Charlie and Cheryl’s night of worries they all fell asleep in their lover’s arms. Charlie woke up first of the Friday morning, preparing herself and getting ready for the day. Smiling as she left a light kiss on peas head, before leaving the room. Although she would much rather be wrapped up in peas arms right now she just couldn’t sleep, so Charlie had decided to go for a run. 

She snuck out the back door leaving it unlocked for when she came back, it was barely breaking dawn outside as Charlie jogged down the frosty streets of Northside Riverdale. The streets were practically deserted apart from the occasional car every now and then, as well as another runner she saw when she ran past Pickens park. Lost in her thoughts she had forgotten the time and realized that she had to get home soon, so she took the next turn and headed back to Thistle House. 

She walked in the back door slipping off her shoes and walking into the kitchen to grab a glass of water, she was met by the soft face of Toni who was making coffee for who Charlie assumed to be herself and Cheryl.   
“where were you, I thought I heard someone up earlier”  
“couldn’t sleep so I thought I’d go for a run”  
“anything you wanna talk about” Toni’s face was questioning but Charlie knew there were no ulterior motives, she genuinely cared and Charlies heart felt warmer knowing that after so long she now had people who really cared about her. People who weren’t her sister or brother. But Charlie still knew that most things she told Toni would be replayed back to her sister and she wasn’t in the mood today. She politely declined Toni’s offer, excusing herself to go shower. 

By 9am on Friday morning Charlie was sitting in her first class of the day, the entire school was buzzing with excitement of her up and coming party on Saturday night. Charlie had ignored Cheryl’s strict rules of ‘only invite close friends’ and had opted to invite almost the whole school. This of course was unknown to Cheryl until precisely 2nd period on Friday morning. When she overheard the party being mentioned to people she was sure her sister had never spoken to much less invited them to her party. 

Cheryl and Charlie had what they would call a disagreement but what ended with Cheryl walking away in a huff and Charlie stood proud, hip popped and a smirk covering her face. Charlie had played the innocent card saying that she had only invited a few people and everyone else had invited the other, without her knowledge. Sweet pea and toni sat back shaking their heads at there girlfriends’ antics,   
“why on earth did we decided to date blossoms, Toni”   
“because even though their family may be bat-shit crazy and outrageously dramatic they’re also the most gorgeous people on this earth” sweet pea agreed wholeheartedly, he couldn’t deny that the idea of dating a blossom sounds insane but he wouldn’t leave Charlie for anything. Charlie was the love of Sweet Peas life and he was hers. Toni secretly loved watching Sweet pea swoon over Charlie. In all the years that the pair had been friends sweet pea had always been such a cold hearted person to anyone but her and fangs later on, he was the epitome of a fuck boy and he only ever messed with girls to get a good root. Toni had only said it to sweet pea a few times but she never really like that side of him, he was never rude or mean to the girls he hooked up with but she still hated that he treated girls as objects and not people. So when she sat there now looking at her best friend of almost 11 years talking bout how gorgeous and amazing of a person his girlfriend was she couldn’t hold back a smile. 

Toni was pulled from her thoughts via sweet pea shaking her arm and glancing over to Cheryl who was storming out of the cafeteria, the click clack of her stilettos echoing throughout causing everyone’s head to turn. Toni grabbed her bag and followed her girlfriend, finally catching up just as she left the cafeteria. 

Charlotte was sat in Sweet peas arms, and as much as he agreed with Cheryl and that he was upset with the fact that she had deliberately disobeyed her sister he couldn’t even pretend to be angry when Charlie was in his arms smiling up at him whilst retelling what had happened in biology to him. Lunch period ended as quickly as it had arrived and Sweet pea walked Charlie to her English class, ignoring Charlie’s very tempting pleas to skip and go for a ride on his bike but he shook his head,   
“Charlie we cant keep skipping baby, we skipped class just the other day and if Cheryl or Toni finds out were gonna get in trouble” Charlie groaned, she knew he was right but she persisted her pleas,   
“but Peaaa. Baby please I’ll make it worth your while” this time it was sweet pea groaning, Charlie pulled every trick in the book, she batted her eyes and held his hands while she kissed him slowly until he finally gave in.  
“fine but we have to get back before last period ends”  
“deal” and with that the pair speed walked to the student car park where they both sat onto sweet peas bike, speeding off towards the Southside. Sweet pea trailer more specifically.

The pair arrived back at school just moments before the bell that signaled that that last period was over Charlie walked to her locker pretending to put her books away and grabbing what she needed for over the weekend. She couldn’t help but let out a soft giggle when she walked out with Cheryl and Toni over to Cheryl’s car and Sweet Peas bike. Charlie and sweet pea threw their bags into the back of Cheryl’s car then announced that they were going over to peas trailer to grab clothes and such and that they would be home soon. This earned a questioning look from both Cheryl and Toni but thy both nodded, Cheryl added in, “just be home before 5 okay cause you have to be there when your guests arrive” Charlie nodded then jumped on the back of sweet peas bike, for the third time today and they sped off for sweet peas trailer once again.


	24. straight white girl who is wasted on wine coolers

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> HI, only 2 chapters to go ahh!! i hope you've enjoyed this story I've love writing it.
> 
> I've posed the first chapter of my new series so please go check that out, it will have every similar elements to this one but obviously a different story line and some other plot twists, 
> 
> anyway as usual this is TRASH so enjoy my lovelies xo

By 10 pm on Friday night Charlie party was in full swing, a majority of the school had arrived the music was loud, and the drinks were flowing. Reggie had pulled through and brought a few kegs as well as Charlie was able to convince Toni to swipe some bottles from the wyrm for there close friends. Charlie had dressed for the occasion in once of Cheryl’s dressed that she had stole from her sister’s wardrobe. Sweet pea was watching Charlie dance with veronica and Toni in the middle of the dance floor form afar, he also noticed Cheryl standing off to the side and as much as she didn’t want to admit defeat to her little sister but she was having fun. 

Soon enough Cheryl had joined the three girls in the center of the dance floor and they were all dancing and singing along to the music. Charlie was only tipsy when she walked over to what she was dubbing ‘the serpent den’ aka the fire pit outside the back of Thislehouse. She went and threw herself over sweet peas lap,  
“come and dance with me baby, please”  
“I thought you were dancing with the girls”  
“well I was but then veronica went and found Archie and Cheryl and Toni started grinding on each other and it got weird” sweet pea let out a laugh at the last statement, it was to expected because Toni at parties would be what sweet pea would describe as is ‘a straight white girl who is wasted on wine coolers’ he thought drunk Toni was hilarious. 

And of course in a not so shocking turn of events sweet pea gave into Charlies pleas and let her drag him onto the dance floor. Even though it started as dancing it quickly turned into a very heated make out sessions in the middle of the dance floor, which seemed to be there ‘thing’ at parties. The thought made Charlie smile, she was so in love with him and she didn’t care who was watching. People slowly started to leave and by about 3am Charlie was passed out on one of many sofas. Sweet pea had already carried/ushered a very drunk Cheryl and Toni to their room when he found Charlie, he picked her up, bridal style. 

Sweet pea laid Charlie on there bed, removing her shoe (only one was left) then went and grabbed what he assumed to be a makeup wipe from the bathroom and wiped the makeup off her face as best she could. He draped the blanket over her before changing out of his ‘party clothes’ then lying down and falling asleep almost instantly. 

No one woke up until early afternoon, it was 1:30 when Charlie woke up groaning as she stood up out of bed, dragging her body into the shower in hopes of it making her feel better. When she walked out sweet pea was awake as well smiling at her,   
“good morning baby” his voice was raspy and hoarse and Charlie felt as if she melted at the sound,  
“good morning pea, although I don’t believe it still is morning” both their heads turned towards the clock that sat above Charlies desk.   
“I wonder if the others are awake. And oh my god I don’t even wanna look at the mess downstairs” Charlie started to think aloud as she browed through her wardrobe.  
“how did I even get upstairs last night? The last thing I remember was kissing you in the kitchen” her held a hand to her head is if it would help her remember.   
“after I got everyone out and Cheryl and Toni to their room I found you passed out on the sofa in the living room so I carried you upstairs”   
Charlie smiled at the thought,  
“you’re such a gentleman, for a serpent that is”   
“well I have you know I’m yet to meet a bulldog that isn’t a complete douche”  
“me too, actually” sweet pea watched Charlie was she flooded back onto her bed, her smile making her entire face glow. Charlie tuned over onto her stomach so she was facing towards sweet pea,   
“Sweet pea” he looked down at her it was strange for her to say his full name normally it was just pea or baby,   
“yes Charlotte”  
“you know that I love you right”  
“of course”  
“okay I was just making sure” this made them both smile and sweet pea pulled Charlie up so she was lying on him, his arms wrapped tightly around her as he peppered her face with kisses. they laid there in each others arms, stealing kisses and just talking about nothing in particular until they were interrupted by a light knock at the door which opened revealing Cheryl and Toni, hand in hand.   
“oh my god sweet pea” Toni’s voice was lighthearted but it still sounded shocked   
“what” he sounded worried like he was in trouble,   
“oh nothing its just... your completely soft now. 100% whipped” this caused all three girls to burst out in laughter all of them ignoring sweet peas arguments. 

The two older girls sat down on either side Charlie and Sweet pea’s bed laying down and getting themselves comfy as if it was there own,   
“so has anyone been downstairs” Cheryl was the first to speak, but all she got was a chorus of no’s. after a while they had decided to all go down stairs and tidy up. 

 

It was 5 pm by the time they had finished tidying, and Cheryl was still determined that it needed to be mopped but she was talked out of it by the hunger pleas of Toni. As a group they all decided to have showers and get cleaned up then they were going to go to pop’s to dinner. 

They arrived at Pops and grabbed their regular booth, Toni had texted fangs and he was going to be here soon so they ordered drinks, a vanilla milkshake for Charlie, cherry cola for Cheryl, coke for Sweet pea (he ordered one for fangs as well) and a chocolate milkshake for Toni. Once fangs arrived they ordered their food, witch was a variety of different burgers for all of them except for Charlie who ordered chili cheese fries. 

The five teens laughed and drank over there favorite foods in their favorite diner, and it wasn’t until almost 10:30 that they decided to go home. Fangs of course was invited over but he declined, mentioning to sweet pea that he had plans to meet up with someone who they were all certain was Kevin Keller but he refused to give names. 

That night Charlie laid in Pea’s arms, she could hear his soft snores so she knew he was asleep he untangled her body from his arms, grabbing a hoodie and for a second time, this year, making her way down to Sweetwater river.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> THIS IS UNEDITED SO PLEASE EXCUSE SPELLING AND GRAMMATICAL ERRORS


	25. better things are coming

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ITS THE SECOND LAST CHAPTER AHHHHHHH,  
> well i cant believe we've made it this far!! so hopefully you like to and ill be posting the final chapter either tonight or tomorrow so have a look at that. and please don't forget to have a look at my new story just click on my name below and you'll see the other story,  
> The Poppy Mae Miller diaries ( i know very original but i figured i have a theme better stick to it) anyway enjoy this trash xo

It was Cheryl who woke up first, she just had this gut feeling that something wasn’t right, once she was sure that Toni was okay she creep into Charlie’s room and noticed that she was nowhere to been seen, Cheryl checked her phone and when she noticed that there were no messages she rang Charlie but her phone just rang out. 

Although Cheryl didn’t know were her sister was she had this feeling that she knew so she kissed Toni on the head and whispered what she was doing into her ear as well as sending a text to both sweet and Toni before grabbing her coat and keys and leaving the house. 

Cheryl drove the exact same route that she and Jason had driven just a little over a year ago, parking a quick as she could, fearing that Charlie could be doing something she might regret. She ran down to the waters edge, she spotted Charlie on the exact same rock she had sat on when Dilton doily had found her. Even from a few meters away she could hear the soft sobs that was racking through Charlies small body. Cheryl sat down next to her sister,  
“are you okay”  
“no”  
“wanna talk about it” Charlies first instinct was to shake her head and reply no but then she thought, that maybe talking about it, would actually help. So Charlie let out every thought she had about her brother’s death, the good the bad and the ugly she just let it out. Cheryl knew when to nod and when to comment and it was sunrise before Charlie had finally just taken a breath and decided that’s he was done. She had asked Cheryl every burning question she had and Cheryl had answered them. Both Cheryl and Charlie felt better, Charlie felt as if a weight had been lifted off her chest as they drove away from Sweetwater river. 

After they arrived home Charlie went and had a much needed warm shower, then she laid back into her bed where sweet pea was still sleeping soundly. He stirred softly as she wrapped herself back up in his arms,  
“you ‘kay” sweet pea mumbled into Charlie’s neck  
“yeah I’m fine baby”  
“‘kay” Charlie couldn’t help but smile at sweet peas sleepy voice, and it wasn’t long until she was fast asleep in his arms. 

Sweet pea and Charlie woke up by midday on Sunday, and they went downstairs to find a note from Cheryl and Toni letting them know that they would be out for the day. It was a nice day outside and Charlie suggested a pool day. After getting changed into some swimmers and grabbing some drinks they sat outside on the patio, Sweet pea was the first to jump in after he failed to convince Charlie into jumping in with him. She sat on the edge joking scoring sweet peas flips and tricks as she kicked her legs in the cool water. 

Sweet pea swam over to Charlie, placing his head on her lap, shaking it which covered Charlie in the small drops of water,  
“come on babe the waters so nice”  
“I’m slowly making my way in okay”  
“okay I guess” sweet pea pretended to swim away but not before throwing an arm around Charlie’s waist and pulling her into the cool water. A shriek fell from Charlies mouth as she was puling into the water and as soon as she resurfaced she mockingly pretended to be annoyed at sweets but he knew she was just playing. The pair swam around for hours, soon enough finding themselves in the Jacuzzi, Charlie had her legs across sweet peas and they both were stealing kisses between glances. 

Charlie was the first to make a move, she shimmed herself onto his lap so she was straddling his thighs. Then placing a much more passionate kiss upon Sweet peas lips which he graciously accepted and returned, his hands moved to Charlie’s waist pulling her closer into him. Slowly their hands moved quicker, more desperate for touch and as sweet moved his lips down Charlies neck she let out a soft moan which only increased the growing hardness below her. 

Charlie rolled her hips into sweet peas lower half making him groan,  
“are we really going to do this baby”  
“only of you want to”  
“you honestly don’t even have to ask” sweet pea reply was husky but it gave Charlie all the permission she needed to reach behind her and tug at the strings of her bikini top, sweet peas hands flew straight to her exposed chest, his hands slowly wondered down her stomach to her bikini bottoms which she nodded at him when he started to tug them down her legs. As soon as they were removed sweet pea took her off his lap and sat her up onto the edge of Jacuzzi, he wasted no time before attaching his mouth to her throbbing core. Charlie was a mess, throwing herself down on the hard flooring that surrounded the Jacuzzi but she didn’t care. Charlie was a panting mess and she knew she had to stop him before she le herself go, her voice was shaking and she almost couldn’t get the words out,  
“pea- pea stop if you keep going I’m-I’m gonna cum”  
“that’s the point baby doll”  
“i wanna finish with you”  
“I think you’ve got at least two in you” even during there mini- conversation pea didn’t stop the pumping of his fingers in her core and the instant she felt peas tongue again she came. After lapping up some of Charlies juices he lifted himself up out of the water laying between Charlie’s still open thighs and reconnected their lips. 

Charlie couldn’t even find it in herself to be even slightly grossed out by being able to taste herself on his lips, she even found herself enjoying the taste. She sat them up and tugged down on pea swimming shorts, his fully erect member slapping onto his stomach. Even just looking at it made her groan and after moving round slightly, he pushed himself into her and she was a moaning mess all over again. 

After the pair finished they grabbed their towels, before making there way up to Charlie’s bathroom to clean themselves up which then quickly turned into a round two. By now it was late afternoon and they ha both worked up an appetite, Charlie started to prepare a light meal but with peas arms wrapping themselves around her and distracting her made the easy task take much longer than it should have. They were still stealing kisses off each other as Charlie finished up the cooking, plating up the chicken salad and moving themselves to the table outside near the pool. 

Cheryl and Toni came home not much longer asking the pair how there day was, they both couldn’t help but smile and laugh softly before ignoring there questions on what was funny, Charlie just replied with a simple,  
“oh today was just simply delightful, that’s all, did you guys enjoy yourselves as well”  
“yeah actually it was really nice”  
by now sweet pea piped up,  
“yeah you guys should defiantly go out more often” then sending a wink Charlies way, leaving Charlie and Sweet pea with smiles on there faces and Cheryl and Toni disgustedly confused.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> this ALSO hasn't been edited so apologies


	26. Bittersweet endings

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> HOLY FUCKING SHITBALLS, this is the first story that I've ever actually finished (I've started about 20 no joke) and its been so much fun i hie you've all enjoyed reading it as much as I've enjoyed writing it, so i hope you enjoy ill love a few more comments at the bottom, as always this is trash xo

It was two months later in the small town of Riverdale and summer was almost here. Everyone had been attending their proms and end of year pep rallies to farewell the seniors. Charlie hadn’t known many seniors this year but she dreaded next year, her sister, her best friend and her boyfriend were all going to be seniors while she was stuck being a junior. And even though Sweets had offered to flunk next year so he could stay with Charlie for another year she declined and told him to get a head start on college, even though she knew he probably wasn’t gonna go. 

It was the last week of school and Cheryl had planned the most extravagant pool party for this Friday night, she was calling it her ‘summer starter party’ and of course who was Charlie to say no to a party. Although these last few weeks’ even with all the extensive vixens training she had been doing there was this little pudge on her lower stomach she just couldn’t get rid of. So it was now Wednesday afternoon and she and Toni had skipped their last lessons to go bathing suit shopping at the mall in Greendale. 

Toni kept showing different bikinis to Charlie some of which were super cute and would have looked great but Charlie felt like she had to conceal her sudden weight gain. So she only tried on one pieces, which earned her strange looks from Toni who knew her annoyance with one-piece bathing suits. 

“I thought you didn’t like one-piece bathing suits” Toni voice called out to Charlie was she was in the change rooms,   
“I’ve had a sudden change of heart Antoinette”   
“don’t call me that” Toni’s sounded very annoyed and Charlie knew that would get her to shut up. Finally, Charlie found a simple yet stylish red and white polka dot swimsuit that looked nice. So she changed back into her other clothes and exited the change rooms. Toni had found a really nice black bikini so they both paid and walked outside towards Cheryl’s car that they had borrowed for the afternoon.

It was now Friday afternoon and Cheryl had convinced Toni and Charlie to skip the last lesson to start helping her set up, the girls were already in there bathing suits all of them were very excite dot this party to start. Charlie opting to wear a pair of loose fitting denim shorts over hers, she had her hair twisted up into a messy top knot with a few strands framing her face. Charlie was currently trying to pull out the pool chairs from the pool house but the sharp pains in her abdomen were making things harder than they should be. After finally freeing the chairs Charlie went back inside and took some Advil for her stomach then checked her phone to see a text from sweet pea letting her know he was on his way over. 

By 5:30 the sun was only just starting to set and everyone had already arrived, the Scooby gang were sitting over by the hot tub laughing at the idiocracy that is Reggie mantle and his bulldogs, a majority of the vixens were sitting off to the side in there overly sexual bikinis trying to get attention of the football team. which made Charlie roll her eyes, she thought it was disgusting how despite and needy they were. The thought of what might equate from this party almost made her want to gag, but then she also remembered the certain activities sweet pea and her and participated in, in this very pool and the thought made her giggle. There was a group of serpents sitting towards the fire pit including sweet pea, Charlie was planning on moving over to sit with him but instead she had walked upstairs after feeling suddenly very ill. 

The music was playing as the groups of teenagers drank lukewarm beer and swam around in the impressive pool behind thistle house, laughs filled the air as the last of the suns rays filled the sky, leaving magnificent trails of light in its path. It only took one quick glance of the pink haired girls surroundings to notice the missing presence of the younger blossom girl. Toni looked over to Sweet Pea who was having a passionate conversation with Fangs about god only knows. Toni asked Sweet pea if he knew of Charlie’s whereabouts and he replied quite nonchalantly, so Toni entered the house and walked straight up to Charlies room where the door was firmly closed, after no answer to her knocks Toni opened the door. Instantly she heard the retching sounds coming from the bathroom, following them to find Charlie hunched over the toilet, puking. 

“oh my gosh Charlie are you okay, how much have you had to drink” Toni couldn’t even recall Charlie holding a drink in the past few hours much less actually consuming alcohol but it seemed to be to only reason that she could be so sick,  
“oh- uh hi Toni sorry I’m fine you don’t have to be here” Toni shook her head and passed Charlie the hand towel next to her,   
“its fine Charlie, now how much have you had to drink”   
“the funny thing is actually none” Charlie’s messy bun had fallen out and she was pushing back the strand of hair as she let out a nervous chuckle, scared of what Toni might say next.   
“wh-why are you so sick then Charlie did you eat something”  
Charlie wouldn’t meet Toni’s eyes as she took a deep breath,   
“Toni, I-I’m gonna tell you something but please don’t be mad or freak out okay” Toni nodded too afraid of what Charlie might be about to say,   
“I- I uh, I think I might be pregnant” Charlies voice was barely above a whisper, a stray tear slid down her cheek and Toni moved to sit down on the bathroom floor next to the younger girl,   
“are you sure” Charlie nodded too afraid to speak  
“okay well were gonna figure this out alright, Does... does Pea know” Charlie looked up at her and shook her head frantically,   
“you cant tell him Toni hell hate me okay, I promise ill tell Pea okay I promise” Charlie spoke so fast Toni almost didn’t catch what she said but before she had the chance to reply the husky voice from the door way spoke first,   
“you promise to tell me what” sweet pea stood there tall as anything looking genuinely confused, Toni looked back to see Charlie, she was paler than normal and her eyes were the size of saucers she let out a shaky breath and looked down to the floor  
“P-pea I-I uh I think I might be pregnant”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> .....THE END 
> 
> Thankyou so much for reading this story, i would be completely open to writing a sequel so leave me a comment on if that would be something your interested in reading,
> 
> pls go and check out my new story just click on my profile and you'll see it !!! the newest chapter for that is going up today !!!


End file.
